By Any Other Name
by dreamer one
Summary: She was the only one who could do it. When she goes missing, will either one of them survive?Written for SamJack Ficathon.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

A/N: Written for a Sam and Jack fic-a-thon assignment. The story takes place during season 8, shortly after Jack has taken command of the SGC. (Hannah, hope you're reading, didn't know where to send it.)

* * *

BY ANY OTHER NAME

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING

It started innocently enough.

It was Brigadier General Jack O'Neill's fourth week as the leader of the SGC when Jacob Carter traveled through the stargate with an urgent request. Yet one more request for help from the Tok'ra.

"Jacob! Long time, no see," O'Neill called as he welcomed his unexpected Tok'ra visitor. "Carter's been wondering when you'd be dropping by for a visit."

"This isn't a social call, Jack," Jacob said impatiently. "Is Sam available? What we have to discuss depends on her."

"Okay, so down to business. I can do that," Jack replied, quickly abandoning the friendly banter. _Why don't they ever come just to say hello? _He wondered. Signaling Sergeant Harriman on the observation deck, Jack instructed the man to have SG1 and Dr. Frasier paged to the briefing room immediately.

It was clear Jacob wanted to proceed without delay; Jack pushed himself to keep up with the energized older man's stride. Whatever was going on here, from Jacob's mood, it was big and probably more than a little dangerous. And for some reason, it involved placing Carter center stage.

Considering the pace Jacob set, Jack wasn't surprised they were the first to arrive at the briefing room. Once the two had taken their seats, Jack began, "So Jacob, nobody with you this time? What's the deal?"

Jacob bowed his head silently and when his eyes met Jack's once again, it was the deep, stern voiced of Selmac that answered.

"As you know, General O'Neill, it has been some time since I have enjoyed the full trust of the Tok'ra High Council. Presently, I represent a small minority of the leadership who continue to see the Tauri as integral to the eventual defeat of the Goa'uld," he explained.

"And I am grateful for your faith in us," O'Neill replied glibly. But why the visit and where, oh where, are your customary companions?"

"It seems I am one of the few who believes in the potential of this mission," Selmac replied simply.

"I don't like the sound of that," Jack said. "What's so important and what's it got to do with Carter?"

On cue, Sam arrived, flanked by Teal'c and Daniel.

"Excuse the delay, Sir," the Lt. Colonel said apologetically. "I needed to shut down an experiment I was running."

"Carter, we have a visitor," Jack said, gesturing towards Jacob who'd been sitting with his back towards the door.

"Dad!" she said with surprise, as Jacob slowly and deliberately stood up to embrace her.

"Sam, how are you?" the concerned father asked, holding her at arm's length, as if examining her.

"I'm good, Dad. Better now that you're here," she answered with a smile.

"Hate to break up the Carter family reunion," Jack said. "But Jacob says he's here on urgent business, so let's get to it."

"Yes, Sir," Sam snapped, immediately pulling away and taking her seat. Daniel and Teal'c were also seated, as Janet Frasier entered the room as unobtrusively as possible.

"We've stumbled upon what could be the perfect opportunity to stop Anubis' super soldiers," Jacob began. "We … I need your help, more specifically, your help, Sam."

Sam looked at her father with clear interest and more than a little curiosity. "Really? We're already working on the energy weapon. Have the Tok'ra found another approach?"

"Actually we have. It has to do with interrupting the reanimation process," Jacob said. "We're going to prevent the creation of more soldiers and poison the ones already in service."

"And how do you think we can do that?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Daniel," Jack added.

"It seems Anubis has been looking for a Goa'uld scientist to oversee research and development. I'm told he had his last director killed for insubordination. We're going to fill the position."

"I do not know any Goa'uld scientists to recommend for the position, Jacob Carter," Teal'c said.

"Neither do I, Teal'c," Jacob said, turning to look at his daughter. "But I do know a brilliant scientist perfectly suited for the job."

"Jacob… in case you haven't noticed, Carter isn't a Goa'uld," Jack said, hoping he was stating the obvious.

Sam shot her commanding officer a look he'd seen before, respectfully asking he back down until she got more information. "Dad, exactly what did you have in mind?"

"You'd go in undercover as the newly assigned Goa'uld scientist in charge of the project. Selmac's preliminary research indicates that between the protein marker you carry and the naquadah in your bloodstream, we can make this work."

"Still, I can't pass as Goa'uld, Dad. You know that."

"You'll need one or two upgrades, courtesy of Anise actually," Jacob said.

"There's a name I was hoping never to hear again," Jack quipped, his eye twitching with remembered pain.

"She's made some important advances, Jack," Jacob said, responding to the General's obvious skepticism. "One of them is a protein supplement which will temporarily boost the amount of naquadah in Sam's blood allowing her to be perceived as carrying a symbiote while in fact she is not. Once the supplement is administered, we'll fit her with contacts and that voice amplification set up you like so much. The Goa'uld won't know the difference."

"Dad, SG1's not exactly strangers to Anubis or his associates. Certainly, one of the Jaffa will recognize me," Sam protested.

"That's where some special effects come in, Sam," Jacob said with half a smile. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it would make a difference. This may be the break we need."

Jack could tell Sam wanted this assignment; between her natural curiosity and the fact her father was the one asking, it was a forgone conclusion. But that didn't make the idea sit any better with him.

"Alright, Jacob, let me get this straight. We send Carter in, made up to be this Goa'uld scientist. Even if Anubis and his boys buy it, what's to stop them from figuring out what's going on when their overgrown robots start keeling over?"

"Nothing, Jack. They'll trace it back to Sam. Selmac and I are hoping before that happens enough damage will have been done to effectively destroy the reanimation process for the foreseeable future."

"And what about Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"That's what the extraction team is for; if you authorize the plan, Jack, I'd recommend an SG team infiltrate the local population and be ready on a moment's notice to pull her out of there.

"And physically, Jacob, what effect will boosting the naquadah in her system have?" Janet asked, voicing her own concern for her patient and her friend.

"Anise has assured Selmac, there will be no long lasting effects. The increased levels will only persist while the protein compound is administered. Then everything will return to normal," Jacob said, turning once more to look at his daughter. "Sam, you're not saying much. What are you thinking?"

"Dad, it's just that Anise hasn't been very reliable in the past. If I'm going to do this, I'll need to check her calculations, especially about the reanimation poison," Sam said.

As Jacob blinked deliberately, it was once more Selmac who spoke. "Believe me Samantha, Anise has been tireless in her work on this particular formula. She understands as do I, how critical it is to the success of this operation. We would not ask for your help in this if the situation were not desperate. Anubis' army has overrun several planets already. Any hope for a Free Jaffa nation is pointless when faced with this enemy, and the Tok'ra are no match for them. And the Tauri will soon be their target. You are our best hope."

"Carter?" Jack said, waiting with some trepidation for his second's response.

"I'd like to do it, Sir. If the formulas work like Selmac thinks they will, we've got a decent chance of making a difference. Let me check Anise's data and I can tell you more."

As Jack was ready to agree and dismiss the team for further consideration, Jacob interrupted, "There's not a lot of time, Sam. If this is going to work, we need to get you in there before they find another replacement."

"An hour, Dad, give me an hour," she said.

OoOoOo

True to her word, Sam spent the next hour holed up in her lab, checking and rechecking the information Anise had sent. Though she'd love to have more time, from her cursory review, the plan had a fairly good chance of success. Assuming she wasn't discovered prematurely, the genetically altered symbiote poison might indeed counteract the effects of the reanimation process.

Calling her father with her preliminary findings, she was surprised to see him waiting at the door of the lab, ready to escort her to the infirmary. The rest, as they say, is history.

OoOoOo

No more than two hours following Jacob Carter's unexpected arrival, the man himself appeared unannounced at the door to General O'Neill's office. He was accompanied by the petite Chief Medical Officer and a second woman Jack was unable to place. Of tall and stately bearing, this stranger had long black tresses that flowed freely around her shoulders, nearly reaching her waist. With piercing green eyes and a heavily tanned complexion, the woman was exotically beautiful. That is, until her eyes flashed and she smiled.

"Sam?"

"My name is Diana, Sir," she answered.

"Roman goddess of the hunt," Daniel supplied sotto voice.

_This is so not a good idea_, Jack thought.

TBC

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? After the Alone series, it was difficult to write a piece where Sam and Jack were once again Carter and Sir._

_Promise, the next chapter will have more action and less talk_

_Please review and let me know if you're interested in seeing the rest of the story!_


	2. Chapter 2 Sam's Sabotage

"Sam?"

"My name is Diana, Sir," she answered.

"Roman goddess of the hunt," Daniel supplied sotto voice.

_This is so not a good idea_, Jack thought.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: SAM'S SABOTAGE

She certainly looked like a Goa'uld. Polished, highly made up and scantily dressed, Jack couldn't take his eyes off the Lieutenant Colonel. He had to keep reminding himself Samantha Carter, aka Diana, was a soldier under his command. With silky robes clinging to all her curves and stunning shades of luminous green accentuating the green of her contact lenses, she was a sight to behold. It was easy to forget this was Carter.

"Sir, I think Dad's right. If we're going to do this, I should get to it right away," Sam suggested, in her own voice.

"Carter, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Jack said sincerely, discretely eyeing the plunging neckline of her robe, extending as it did clear down to her waist. "Hey, why can't Anise do this? She's a scientist, right?"

"Yes, she is Jack," Jacob replied, "and well known to the enemy."

"Well, make her up to look like … I don't know… an old woman. Putting some clothes on her ought to do the trick. They'll never know what hit them."

Jacob stifled a chortle and schooled his features before replying seriously. "Jack, Sam's the one best suited to this job whether you and I like it or not."

"And whether I like it or not, seems like the Prez agrees with you, Jacob. His exact words were, 'sounds like a plan, let's take it to them'. Always knew Hayes was a cowboy."

"I will accompany Colonel Carter as part of the extraction team," Teal'c announced as he entered the office, accompanied by Daniel Jackson.

"T., you know that wasn't part of the plan. We're sending SG4," Jack said in his best commanding tone. "You wouldn't exactly blend in with the native population."

"Colonel Carter may need my help, O'Neill," he protested.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam said, her voice now coming from an alien persona. "But General O'Neill is right, you're too recognizable. The marines can handle it. I'll be fine."

As Teal'c was still chafing from what he saw as rejection, Daniel thought to play what he hoped would be a deal breaker.

"Ef unt teilori fetc tok kee, Diana," Daniel said with feeling. After all, Sam couldn't speak Goa'uld. Surely they'd all know it was a fool hardy plan, once he reminded them of that simple fact.

"Ack tel nakackt tefaeloc tor!" the raven haired goddess replied defiantly.

"What was that?" Jack demanded, as his hands went up to his shoulders. He wanted to see if his General stars were still place. Shouldn't they have sent him a memo about _that_?

"Instantaneous translation, Sir, courtesy of the Tok'ra," Sam explained. "Sel'mac says it's right off the drawing board."

"Anise thought it would come in handy, Jack," Jacob volunteered. "Hey, we wanted it to be a surprise."

Jack took a deep breath and gazed at the ceiling for a moment. "Well, if _Anise _says it will help, must be so," he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"General, if I'm Goa'uld, I need to speak the language," Sam said as calmly as she could. Her commanding officer's misgivings about this mission were obvious. Since she'd always trusted his instincts implicitly, she was having difficulty maintaining her own positive thoughts about the assignment.

"Suppose so, Carter," Jack answered, fixing her with his eyes in a way he hadn't since her engagement to Pete. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"We need to get underway, Sir," Sam said. "From what Sel'mac says, there's likely to be more than one applicant for the research position and if Diana doesn't show up, someone else will be assigned."

"Okay, you have a go, Carter," Jack said tersely. "Fifteen minutes, I want SG4 in the air first. As it is they'll be two hours behind you," he said, glaring at Jacob and shaking his head."

"Jack, if SG4 arrives via stargate around the same time as Sam, the jig is up," the older man replied. "Cargo ship's a better way to go."

Jack simply nodded, knowing this was going down despite his personal feelings.

"Thank you, Sir," Sam said, turning briskly to exit the room. Jacob and the rest of SG1 followed close behind, escorting her to the gate room.

Jack decided to watch from the observation deck, allowing Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c to see her to the gate. "Godspeed, Sam", he murmured under his breath, hoping something or someone would watch over her when he could not.

OoOoOo

Sam was surprised to see how easy it was to infiltrate Anubis' inner circle. Of course, Lieutenant Colonel Carter had little appreciation of the exceptionally tantalizing, intimidating, totally Goa'uld impression made by her new alter ego. When she walked through the gate, the Kull warriors who met her immediately responded to her professed identity. It seems Jacob and Anise had done their homework in planting information about the scientific prowess of the little known Goa'uld, Diana.

In short order, she'd been brought before Anubis. The half-ascended Goa'uld, still smarting from his recent defeat at the hands of the Tauri, was delighted to see her.

Having retreated to Tartarus while he recovered strength and followers, Anubis was struggling to recoup his losses and solidify support. To his dismay, Ba'al had succeeded in removing some of his warriors while he was incapacitated. Although Anubis had managed to retrieve the warriors stolen from him, there had been significant losses and damage to the reanimation system itself. He needed someone of Diana's talents to reestablish his army and bring Ba'al and other pretenders to heel.

He had nothing to lose. If she didn't work out, he would simply dispose of her and find another. As a Goa'uld, she would understand his superiority. If she did not, he would find appropriate ways to demonstrate it.

Anubis was surprised to feel his host's body respond to Diana's physical appearance. He'd long ago banished those impulses as he'd chosen a higher plane of existence. Now the weakening of his ascended half left him vulnerable. And he would not have it. But the experience, brief as it was, offered him what he believed to be an insight into her power.

"Whom do you serve?" he demanded.

"Diana serves no master, my Lord Anubis," Sam replied with seeming indignation. "However, for the appropriate compensation I will place my knowledge and skills at your service for as long as they are required." Her eyes flashed, conveying the intended effect.

"So be it," Anubis bellowed. "Yet, know this. Betrayal will be met with swift retribution my dear, no matter your intoxicating appearance or talent."

"I understand. I would expect no less," she answered. "Now, how may I be of service?"

Anubis assigned two of his faithful servants to conduct Diana to the sequestered laboratory where the reanimation device patiently awaited repair. Despite her current precarious situation as a spy, Sam's scientific mind was awash with childlike glee at the opportunity to closely examine the process that had brought some version of life to the creatures currently spearheading the Goa'uld attack. To her surprise, her guides were more than happy to leave her alone with the device and all its accouterments. From what she could tell, they were simply relieved to have someone other than themselves to blame if the process continued to fail.

Over the next two days, Sam was in her element. Ignoring the fact that she looked like the most titillating member of a medieval harem, she pressed on in her usual tireless search for the answer to a puzzle that seemed just out of her reach: how to integrate the Tok'ra formula into the reanimation process, causing the most damage with the longest window of opportunity. Though certain the formula itself would disrupt the process, she was determined to find a way to sabotage as many of the already functioning Kull warriors as she could before her subterfuge was discovered.

After forty-eight spent almost exclusively in the dark, dingy laboratory, Sam had her first opportunity to work on an injured Kull warrior. As Jacob and Sel'mac had discovered during their masquerade as one of the Super Soldiers, more often than not, a warrior would need booster shots in order to sustain him over the course of his abbreviated life of service. That task had been assigned to Diana as well, and she intended to make use of the opportunity.

So it was that having turned down offers of help from assistants sent by Anubis, Sam tended to her first actual 'patient'. Now in order to restore the creature to proper operating condition (Sam refused the use the words 'good health') it was necessary to remove a section of the body armor shielding the soldier's breathing tube. Wishing she could slip into a pair of BDUs for this particularly gory exercise, Sam swallowed her pride and settled for a mock surgical mask tied around her mouth and nose to block out the acrid smell of the organic material lying beneath the armor. Once the breathing apparatus was exposed, Sam had the opportunity she'd been waiting for. In a split second, she'd instilled a minute amount of the Tok'ra formula in the creature's respiratory system. Without further ado, she'd reconnected the armor and sent the unsuspecting warrior on his way.

The beauty of Anise's formula was that when properly aerosolized, it was communicable. Though harmless to more conventional lifeforms, even the Goa'uld symbiotes themselves, this compound gradually but effectively neutralized the artificial energy that animated the Kull warriors in the first place. And, when one warrior was within fifty feet of another, the contagion was easily disseminated. Much like the common cold, or better yet, a virulent flu, the poison stood to ravage the ranks of the remaining Super Soldiers.

Within the next twenty-four hours, Sam was presented with another half dozen weakened warriors for treatment. Heartened by the thought that the more formula she planted, the more damage would be caused Sam continued her work. By the end of the third day, she decided it was time to sabotage the reanimation device itself. Having found what she believed to be the central mechanism of action, she was certain her actions would be effective. In any case, the next set of blank slate symbiotes were ready for blending tomorrow; they would find out soon enough whether their plot had been successful.

With less than eight hours sleep in the past seventy-two, Sam plotted her next moves. She'd had coded contact with the leader of SG4, Colonel Henderson. They were in position to act when needed, certain they would be able to spirit her away should their help be required. Sam wasn't so sure. Anubis would be beyond infuriated when he discovered her duplicity. Watching his callous treatment of human and Goa'uld servants over the past few days, she realized her chances, if discovered, would be slim at best.

OoOoOo

She'd nodded off for less than twenty minutes when awakened by forceful shaking and a loud demanding voice. Her eyes flashed in barely concealed fury, as she took in the visage of Altamont, one of Anubis' eunuchs.

"You must awaken. There are problems with the Kull warriors you attended," the small framed, wiry male Goa'uld announced. "One by one, they have ceased to function. Many of those around them have fallen ill as well. Anubis has just received word. If you can remedy the problem you must do so now. If not, you will surely forfeit your life."

Despite her fatigue, Sam pulled herself briskly to her feet, determined to assume the expected persona. "I believe I can find the source of the problem and remedy it to Anubis' satisfaction," she said. "Now leave me to my work."

As soon as Altamont had withdrawn, Sam signaled Colonel Henderson. Undoubtedly her time was up. Fortunately, as she checked her timepiece, the next reanimation process was already underway. With any luck, it would result in the deaths of several Goa'uld symbiotes and significantly delay Anubis' plans to repopulate his forces.

Anticipating Henderson's arrival in the space of fifteen minutes or less, Sam placed the finishing touches on the computer program which would cement the formula's negative impact on the device. Then, grabbing a hand device and a zat, she made her way to the rear door of the complex and exited as stealthily as she could.

Sure enough, before she'd traversed half the distance to the Stargate, she met up with SG4.

"Colonel, good to see you, looking so … well," Henderson said, at a loss for words. He'd been given the general specs of Carter's new appearance, but the reality was surprising to say the least.

"Mission accomplished, Colonel, let's get out of here," she replied. As they made to continue on toward the gate, Anubis' forces opened fire, literally out of nowhere. As she looked up, Sam caught sight of two Kull warriors who'd clearly been waiting in ambush, accompanied by three Jaffa.

"Henderson, the weapon, now!" She shouted. SG4 had smuggled in the prototype weapon Sam and Jacob had developed to put the Kull warriors out of commission.

As Sam engaged one of the Jaffa in hand-to-hand combat, Henderson effectively disabled the first Kull warrior. Energy spikes from the second Super Soldier continued to shower the combatants, eventually hitting and killing two member of SG4 and disabling Colonel Henderson. By then Sam had subdued the first Jaffa and zatted the other two.

Sam ran headlong towards Henderson, hoping to retrieve and use the weapon before the remaining warrior could kill her too. To her dismay, the weapon itself, along with Henderson, was taken out by yet another well placed energy hit. She'd been through this before. She was too tired to take this creature on a prolonged, tortuous hide-and-seek game through the woods of this planet. Pulling herself up to her full height, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter stood at attention, prepared for what was to come.

TBC

* * *

Please push the little button to review. I so hope you want to!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Never Say Never Again

_She was too tired to take this creature on a prolonged, tortuous hide-and-seek game through the woods of this planet. Pulling herself up to her full height, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter stood at attention, prepared for what was to come.

* * *

_

CHAPTER 3: NEVER SAY NEVER AGAIN

Every instinct, every fiber of his being had shouted to him not to send her on this mission. The heart of a man deeply in love had protested the strategic decision to send a competent military officer into harm's way. But the instincts, the shouts, his heart, they had to be ignored. It was his job, a job he had pledged to do to the best of his ability. She had made the same pledge, with the same intent.

As always, those promises for the greater good took precedence over their personal feelings.

Now it seemed it was time to pay the piper.

OoOoOo

Brigadier General Jonathan O'Neill sat stoically at his desk. He'd finished speaking with the President of the United States less than five minutes earlier. The man's words were still ringing in his ears. "She served her country with uncommon valor, Jack. She'll always be remembered."

Jack had never known President Hayes to be disingenuous. Yet in the same breath, the man had told him they were calling off the search. If they'd always remember Sam, why were they in such a hurry to forget all about her?

It was one month ago today when Jacob and the Tok'ra had lost all contact with Sam. SG4 had failed to report back after the first week on Tartarus. For all anyone knew, they were all dead. A second team had been sent to scout the area, followed by a UAV and sensor sweeps run by the Asgard. They'd found nothing.

The Tok'ra, the Asgard and other friendly races had done what they could to find any leads as to Colonel Carter's whereabouts, to no avail. As far as Jack knew, Sam had fallen off the face of the planet as surely as she'd assumed her false persona. Better to try to find the real goddess Diana than Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. But call off the search? Change her status from "missing" to "killed in action"? No, that wasn't going to happen on his watch.

"Jack, Teal'c and I are heading out for some dinner," Daniel said, poking his head inside the half closed door of his friend's office. "Thought you might want to come with us."

Jack looked up from the papers in front of him, actually Sam's service record. The sadness in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Thanks, Daniel. I think I'll grab something here. See you in the morning," he said.

Daniel had watched Jack O'Neill descend into a fairly deep depression over the past few weeks. Ever since Sam had gone missing, the man had begun to fade. Sure he was there, still sitting behind the desk, but the passion was gone. Little by little, he'd stopped caring. That was not a good place for Jack O'Neill to be.

"She wouldn't want this, Jack," Daniel assured him.

"How the hell would I know what she wanted, Daniel," came his retort. "I never took the time to really find out. I was too much of a chicken shit!"

"You were protecting her career, Jack. Don't think Teal'c and I didn't know. You cared so much, you worked overtime at maintaining propriety for her sake," Daniel said, seeing the affirmation writ large on his friend's face.

"I should never have let her go, Daniel. It's my fault. This had disaster written all over it from the beginning,"

"And yet, from everything we hear, Sam's intervention made quite an impact on the number of Kull warriors. So much so, the balance of power has shifted," Daniel posited. "I'm no expert but doesn't that indicate it was a fairly sound strategic decision?"

"Damn it all to hell, Daniel," Jack bellowed, standing up abruptly and throwing a random folder across the room. Then with infinitely more care, he picked up Sam's service record and held it out to his friend.

"Our friend is missing, a teammate, someone like family to us. That's what matters, not the damn strategy of it all. What was I thinking?" he said in an agonized tone that tore at Daniel's sensibilities.

Daniel Jackson had known Jack O'Neill longer than anyone else currently serving at the SGC. The man had made a career of sarcasm, stoicism and simply stuffing any feelings he didn't see as becoming a military leader. His knowledge of the man made the current outburst all the more poignant. His friend was at the breaking point. Where he'd go from here was anybody's guess.

OoOoOO

"Who are you?" the torturer asked for the hundredth time that day. You are not a Goa'uld, yet you appear to be so. What sort of trickery is this?"

The whip snapped across her back once more, followed by the third zat blast that day. The final insult managed to send her into convulsions yet again. By the time her body stilled, she had managed to determine that, given at certain intervals, a person could be zatted multiple times without dealing a fatal blow. Her torturer certainly seemed to have the knack of timing. He was expert at causing maximum agony while refusing her the deliverance of death.

Thankfully, today's session appeared to have ended. Samantha Carter yearned for sleep, for a sleep from which she would never awaken. By her count, addled as her brain was fast becoming, she had been captured by the enemy nearly four weeks ago. As she knew he would be, Anubis had been beside himself with fury. To her thinking, he'd kept her alive to prolong the torment and the punishment, as much as for any hope of information.

Within a few days, Anubis and his cronies had surmised something was askew with 'Diana'. Either her symbiote was quite ill, or this traitor was not truly Goa'uld. After each session with the master torturer, Henoch, the woman's wounds took altogether too long to heal. Certainly, a symbiote would have repaired any damage in a much more efficient fashion.

Sam's refusal to explain what was really going on only served to enrage Anubis further. Though he realized he'd have to modify the physical abuse meted out to his prisoner if he wanted her to survive long enough to provide the intelligence he wanted, restraint was difficult given his anger.

After the first three weeks, Anubis believed he had broken this woman. She'd tearfully offered a tale of her servitude to Ba'al and how Anubis' arch rival had recruited her for this mission, implanting her with a deficient symbiote much like those blended with the Kull warriors.

Though struggling to think through the pain that had become her constant companion, Anubis' belief in her absurd account brought Sam some short lived relief. The sessions eased up and she experienced an inane sense of satisfaction. She knew he'd enjoy that particular story. Acknowledging the likelihood of own her death, she hoped to take the rest of the Goa'uld leadership as far down with her as possible.

OoOoOo

Needless to say, Jacob and what remained of the Tok'ra resistance had mounted their own search for Samantha Carter. Whatever else they felt about the Tauri, the High Council held the daughter of Jacob Carter in high regard. As the final repository of Jolinar's memories, she was in some sense a Tok'ra herself. Sel'mac, even though somewhat compromised by the influence of his Tauri host, had spoken of her in glowing terms, as had Martouf so many years ago. Now, it appeared she had sacrificed herself implementing a plot devised by a Tok'ra scientist.

Not long after President Hayes had called off the SGC search, Jacob arrived to meet with General O'Neill to give him similar news. He and the Tok'ra were abandoning their search as well.

"No!" Jack yelled. "How can you do that? She's your daughter, for God's sake!"

"Because she was my daughter, I know she'd want all of us to get on with the fight, with out lives, Jack."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. The man was giving up on her. At that moment, he knew what he had to do. Simply, without question, it was clear. He'd go to Tartarus. He had a feeling it would cost him his commission and probably his life, but he was beyond caring.

"I'm going after her, Jacob," he said in a low, flat tone. "Are you going to help me?"

"Jack, what do you think you're going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll figure it out when I get there," he said. "But I can't stay here. I'm no good to anyone like this, least of all this base."

Jacob could feel the sure stirrings of Sel'mac prompting him once more. _I told you so, you old fool. The man's in love with her. _Sel'mac never gave up and right about now, seeing the single mindedness of Jack O'Neill, Jacob wondered whether his symbiote wasn't right after all.

_He's loved her for years, Jacob. You've just been too blind to see it, _Sel'mac persisted.

"Jack, you and I both know you wouldn't have a chance on Tartarus. You've been altogether too much trouble for Anubis. Besides, it's not as easy to dress you up as it was Sam."

"Cute, Jacob," Jack quipped. "So maybe we try something a bit more drastic."

"Such as?"

"I think I'm ready to have one of those snakes in my head again."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I hope this plot hasn't been done too many times before. That's the problem with reading so much of this fiction. It's hard to remember exactly what's already been done. After awhile, most plots have been taken out for a drive. 

Hearing from you is so much appreciated. Please continue to review!


	4. Chapter 4 Desperate Measures

"_I think I'm ready to have one of those snakes in my head again."

* * *

_

CHAPTER FOUR: DESPERATE MEASURES

"Don't look so shocked, Jacob. You're the one who said this wasn't going to be easy."

"What are you thinking, Jack?" Sam's father asked.

"Like you said, Anubis isn't likely to welcome me to Tartarus with open arms. So I've decided to improvise."

"Okay, so you go as a Goa'uld. Why would he trust you?"

"We've still got Camulus on base," Jack said, working it out in his own head as he spoke. "That little twerp would trade in his own mother to get on Anubis' good side. Like most of his kind, I guess. Maybe he can help us."

"Jack, I don't have to remind you, it was a bad scene last time you tried this," Jacob said, confident he was simply repeating what Jack already knew. "You weren't the biggest fan of blending. Even though you were dying, you only agreed when Sam asked you."

"Yeah, Jacob. For Sam …," he said, looking just past the one Tok'ra he truly trusted. "So what do you say you find me a snake a bit more dependable than Kanaan this time?"

OoOoOo

She hurt. Each day, it was worse. The temporary satisfaction of framing Ba'al for the sabotage had worn off. Now all she was aware of was pain. It seemed to radiate from every part of her body.

It had been days since she'd seen sunlight. She must look a sight. She'd found a piece of rope she'd used to tie back the unweildy hair extensions she still wore. She'd long ago been stripped of the silken robes she'd brought with her. Apparently Anubis felt a plain grey jumpsuit was more suited to her current status. At least she'd be able to move more efficiently should a chance for escape present itself. But that was looking less and less likely. Besides, she doubted she'd have the strength to break out, even under the best of circumstances.

Sam wondered why Anubis had gone to all the trouble of torture when he could have probed her mind as he did Thor's. She certainly had mixed feelings about that choice. Sam was convinced that the longer she could conceal her true identity the less Earth would suffer for the attack on Anubis' forces. Still she doubted her ability to resist much longer. Once Anubis discovered he'd been deceived by her creative story about Ba'al, she was sure things would get much worse for her.

He was coming, the one who came before Henoch. He delivered a small, fairly unappetizing 'meal' every day, a few moments before the initial session of the day began. It took a week or so for Sam to learn eating before the session was a very bad idea. She'd taken to leaving it until she'd survived the last session of the day. Now if she could just figure a way out of this hell.

OoOoOo

Jacob Carter knew the man was serious. Jack would do whatever it took to save his daughter, or at least find out what had happened to her. Less than an hour after arriving through the gate, Jacob found himself in Sam's lab with Jack O'Neill, the male members of SG1 and Janet Frasier.

"I've disabled the security cameras," Jack announced. "This is off the record," he said, addressing Teal'c, Daniel and Janet. If any of you aren't able to keep what I'm about to say among us, now's the time to leave."

Not surprisingly, no one moved.

"I'm going to Tartarus to bring Sam home," he announced.

"We're in," Daniel said. "What do we do?"

"It's a one man job, Daniel, but I do need some help before I go. That's why you're all here now."

"Why are we not going with you O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"For the very reason she hasn't been brought home yet. It won't work," Jack answered. "This is Anubis' home base we're talking about. We haven't got the manpower or the weapons to walk in there with a strike force and take her. Besides, this operation is under the radar and not exactly approved."

"So what are we talking about Jack?" Daniel asked. "What are you going to do that we couldn't do together?"

"Jack's going to give Anubis a prize he'll enjoy – the CO of the SGC," Jacob answered, beginning to come to terms with what he needed to do to make this happen.

OoOoOo

Camulus, the Goa'uld who had long ago established his identity as the Celtic god of war, was under guard in the SGC infirmary. It had been nearly a week since his most recent escape attempt.

Not long ago, Camulus had requested asylum among the Tauri. Initially, he'd provided some useful information. Soon after he defected, he was interrogated by the Tok'ra. Part of what he'd revealed about his segment of Goa'uld society had been integral to creating the background of the Diana persona Sam was now impersonating.

Over the past few weeks, SGC personnel had learned Camulus' defection was nothing more than a ploy. Clearly, the displaced Goa'uld was hoping to obtain something of value to the System Lords, thereby bolstering his chances of reclaiming territory lost in recent battles.

To that end, he attempted to escape on more than one occasion, most recently with a fully charged Zero Point Module. During his last attempt, he'd killed two guards before being incapacitated by Teal'c. In the process both symbiote and host had been severely wounded. Now, although the human host was recovering, Camulus, the symbiote, continued to lose ground. Less than forty-eight hours ago, Dr. Frasier had informed General O'Neill that the symbiote had less than one week to live.

Jack allowed his Chief Medical Officer to research possible treatments for the symbiote. Her initial consultation with the Tok'ra indicated that the wound suffered by the Camulus symbiote was routinely fatal to his kind and could not be repaired. Furthermore, given the host's advanced age (of the vintage of Ra and Apophis) he would likely die soon after the symbiote.

When first informed of Camulus' condition, Jack O'Neill showed little interest. Now, as he plotted to infiltrate Anubis' headquarters, he realized the situation was tailor made to his specifications. Camulus would unintentionally help him rescue his favorite "national treasure" from the clutches of Anubis.

OoOoOo

Back in Sam's lab, SG-1 and friends were in various degrees of shock as Jack O'Neill outlined his plan to become a host in the hopes of gaining access to Sam's prison.

"You're going as Camulus?" Daniel asked incredulously. "Jack, that doesn't make any sense. For one thing the symbiote's already dying. Secondly…"

"For crying out loud, Daniel, I'm not letting _that_ snake anywhere near me," Jack said with the expected look of distaste. "Anubis doesn't need to know who's _really_ coming to dinner."

"Jack …"

"Daniel …"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to save our friend," Jack answered, clearly impatient. "Have you got a better idea?"

"I wish I did, Jack," Daniel said in a defeated tone.

"As do I, O'Neill," Teal'c responded in turn.

"Now that's settled, all I need is a snake," Jack quipped, with a slightly noticeable wince.

"About that, Jack," Jacob interrupted. "I think I've got a volunteer."

OoOoOo

Later that night, all was in readiness.

Jacob, looking pale and stumbling slightly, entered the briefing room. Close on his heels was a concerned Janet Frasier. As Janet caught up to her patient, she gently guided him to the conference table, where they seated themselves next to Teal'c and Daniel.

The commander of the base, Jack O'Neill, stood gazing at the Stargate, his thoughts obviously light years away.

Jack turned as he heard the newcomers enter the room. When he saw Jacob, his eyes flashed and he spoke out of deep concern.

"My friend, you should not be here. You need rest," he said, in the deep, distorted voice he'd sworn would never again emanate from his body. He couldn't help but notice the startled look on Daniel's face and the expression of sympathy coming from Teal'c as they witnessed the outwards signs of their friend's blending.

"I need to be sure you know how grateful I am," Jacob said weakly. "I should be the one to go after her."

"Right, Jacob," answered Jack O'Neill in his own signature sarcastic tone. "How would you suggest we dress _you_ up? Or were you planning on convincing Anubis that Sel'mac had switched sides? Huh?" Then with a warm smirk, he said "This is how it has to go down."

"You know, I hate to be a stickler for details, but what are we supposed to tell the President?" Daniel inquired.

"Soon as I'm gone, President Hayes will get an emergency message over priority channels. Hammond too; in fact, I may have alerted George a bit earlier. I hope he's on his way over right now. But until he gets here, Colonel Dixon's in charge."

Teal'c and Daniel, sitting side by side at the table simply stared at the familiar figure of their base CO and friend.

"O'Neill …" Teal'c began.

"We're ready," Jack answered simply. "Right, Doc?"

"If you insist on this, yes, Sir," Janet answered. "Two airmen are bringing the host now."

Within another fifteen minutes, Jack, Teal'c and the human who had belonged to Camulus, stepped through the gate on the first leg of their journey.

* * *

A/N: I was hoping to put more into this chapter, but it got too long and will have to wait. Hope you aren't too confused. If you are, much will be cleared up about the plan in the next chapter.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. It's very encouraging to hear from so many of you!

Please keep reviewing; comments, questions, suggestions much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 No Greater Love

_Within another fifteen minutes, Jack, Teal'c and the human who had belonged to Camulus, stepped through the gate on the first leg of their journey._

* * *

NO GREATER LOVE

Selmak had shared life with four hosts in the past several hundred years. Jack O'Neill was his fifth companion. Reluctant, but heroically willing, this man had accepted blending for the sake of another. The ancient symbiote would never forget the look of horror on his new host's face as they'd physically joined; the experience reminded him why the Goa'uld insisted on entering through the back of the neck. But although Jack O'Neill might never truly appreciate the delicate balance and respect involved in a full merger of consciousness, Selmak suspected that he and O'Neill were, in reality, kindred spirits.

Together, they'd completed a five day journey bringing them to Tartarus. And, as planned, they'd survived a crash landing of the cargo ship on the planet's surface. It had been a long, tortuous journey, physically and emotionally. Both Jack and Selmak had struggled to adapt to the strange sensations of the new blending. Selmak felt his host's panic whenever he'd awaken from sleep, suddenly realizing he wasn't alone with his own thoughts. The symbiote admired the man's ability to push down the feelings of panic and tuck them behind his resolved to rescue Samantha Carter.

Selmak suffered too. As had happened each time he'd left a host in the past, he grieved. Though Jacob hadn't died, being separated from the one he'd shared his very existence with was traumatic. Coupled with the anxiety he shared for Jacob's daughter, Selmak was emotionally spent himself.

They hadn't been alone on the journey to Tartarus. After gating to P3X-907 where a cargo ship was waiting for them, Teal'c had helped them load the weakened body of Camulus' host, Brogan, aboard the ship.

Jack had ordered the dying Camulus symbiote removed prior to the departure for Tartarus. As Janet had predicted, Brogan was soon near death himself. Once Camulus was removed, his final journey accelerated – a death watch extending over the first four days of the flight to Anubis' base.

Jack had kept him medicated, minimizing the pain involved in the ancient man's eventual demise. When he was coherent, Brogan spoke freely of his experience as host and the horrific life he'd lived with Camulus. Jack hoped that between this information, Jacob's coaching and the historical information offered by Daniel, he'd have enough background to carry off the charade he was planning.

Selmak was surprised by the feelings of sympathy he'd experienced toward the ill fated, dying man. He realized that part of that feeling came from his new host, a man who'd never admit aloud to any feeling of the sort.

The Tok'ra symbiote was relieved when Brogan died in his own time, less than twenty-four hours before the planned landing. After all, they needed his dead body in order for Jack's plan to have a chance. It was all the better that when the tell-tale blow was delivered, the victim was beyond feeling or caring.

In no time, a scouting party approached the downed cargo ship. General O'Neill had carefully ditched the small vessel less than twenty minutes ago. There were still occasional sparks coming from dislocated electrical connections, not to mention the acrid odor of the ship's burning infrastructure. Selmak's host was only now returning to consciousness; despite his seat restraint, he'd sustained a minor concussion in the far from gentle landing.

But there was no time to rest; the curtain was coming up on the play and act one was about to commence.

"Wake up, Jack. We're on," Selmak whispered.

OoOoOo

Anubis had wasted no time in rounding up Ba'al and his Jaffa once Sam/Diana had implicated the rival Goa'uld in the demise of so many Kull warriors. Anubis' fury knew no bounds. Only some quick thinking and manipulation on Ba'al's part prevented his total annihilation. From previous dealings with Anubis, Ba'al knew better than to argue with him. He merely begged his forgiveness and pledged his allegiance, resolving that Diana, or whoever she was, would pay for her arrogance and duplicity.

As part of his initial assignment for his new master, Ba'al, a few of his Jaffa and two drones loyal to Anubis, made their way to a deserted area of the planet where the downed cargo ship had been reported. Not knowing what to expect, Ba'al waited at a safe distance while one of the drones tore off the jammed hatch and inspected the inner compartment. Once assured he was in no danger, Ba'al entered, sandwiched safely between his Jaffa.

The sight that greeted him was unexpected in the extreme. A familiar face, the source of much frustration over the past two years looked up at him from a rear seat in the cargo hold. It appeared the man had just disengaged heavy duty five point restraints. Rubbing at a raw, still weeping vertical gash in his throat, he stood to face the intruders. Ba'al looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"O'Neill!" the displaced Goa'uld exclaimed, stifling a sarcastic snort. "Seeing you in these circumstances has drastically improved my otherwise dismal day." The less than humbled Ba'al stood back, bracing himself for O'Neill's inevitable cutting comeback. But it never came. In fact, as the man's eyes flashed wildly, Ba'al was shocked to hear the reverberating tones of a symbiote coming from this most unlikely host.

"My lord, Ba'al," he began, "I must inform you that you do not speak with General O'Neill of the Tauri. I am Camulus, until your invasion lord of the Antilles and more recently, a spy among the Tauri. I have come to place myself in the service of our lord, Anubis.

As his Jaffa surrounded the man who to all outward appearance was Jack O'Neill, Ba'al considered what he had heard. It couldn't be…or could it?

"My lord," one of the Jaffa interrupted, "there is a body here, behind the pilot's chair."

"Yes, there is a body. It is what remains of my dear departed host," the distorted O'Neill voice replied. "I believe his name was Brogan. It is unfortunate; his was a good body, strong, considerably younger than this one," he said, gesturing to the tall, lanky frame he now occupied. "Unfortunately, he did not survive the crash; the body died instantly. Fortunately for me, there was another available. I had hoped to give you O'Neill as a prize, a token of my loyalty. But there was no choice. I believe his body can yet be of use to both of us."

Ba'al could barely believe his good fortune. His first day as servant of Anubis and he'd been handed a coup. Though the idea of being servant to anyone was repugnant, this find was sure to raise his value to the currently pre-eminent Goa'uld. O'Neill as Goa'uld; the possibilities were endless!

"You must explain yourself further. But for now, you shall be taken before Anubis," Ba'al announced, as if he were still the one ultimately in charge. Then in a more menacing tone, he added, "I so look forward to learning what has become of the great General O'Neill."

OoOoOo

Anubis was intrigued. He'd gained a great deal of information about the Tauri in the past few years. Much of that involved the infamous Jack O'Neill and SG1. For some reason the pesky Asgard saw the man and his team as having great potential. Then there was that irritating connection he seemed to have to the Ancients, the connection that dramatically ended his first assault on Earth. To have this one, of all his enemies, finally possessed by a Goa'uld and in his sway fed his villainous imagination.

Moreover, he recalled some of his earliest conversations with the traitor Diana. During the first days of her appearance on Tartarus, she'd shared more personal details of her less than well known career. Spending most of her life in a relatively isolated galaxy, Diana had never been well known to the System Lords and had succeeded in staying out of the way, concentrating largely on her science. In fact, if she were to be believed, one of the few Goa'uld to know her well had been her most recent consort, none other than Camulus -- the same Camulus who now presented himself in the service of 'his lord, Anubis.' It was an opportunity not to be missed: a test of Camulus' loyalty and revenge on Diana.

OoOoOo

Sam had been returned to her cell after the final interrogation of the day. As always, she had no idea of the actual time of day, whether it was day or night. She simply surmised from the rhythm of the hours and the behavior of her torturers that 'work' hours were drawing to a close.

She was weary. From her estimates, at least six weeks had passed now. She'd found no hint of an escape route or possibility of rescue. She struggled mightily to ward off the despair she felt settling into her soul, but she had to admit there seemed little reason to persevere. She found herself praying for an end, one she realized would mean her death.

Sam had attempted to make a break from one of the less violent guards on the way to yesterday's first session. After attacking the unsuspecting Jaffa with a strength that surprised even her, Sam had made it halfway down the corridor before she was intercepted by one of the surviving Kull warriors. The creature had hefted her through the air as though she were made of paper. Her inevitable collision with the bulkhead had left her unconscious for several hours.

Now, only moments after today's guards had dragged her back to the cell and locked her in, the door opened once more. _Not again_, she thought. _Please, I can't take anymore today_. It was an effort simply to turn around and face whatever awaited her in the doorway. When she did, a sliver of hope warmed her heart for the first time in weeks.

The familiar figure smiled slightly then silently turned to secure the door behind him. Turning back to the now frail figure with long black hair and sunken eyes, Jack O'Neill opened his arms. In seconds, Sam collapsed into his waiting arms. She sobbed quietly as he held her, her body trembling violently. Though Jack didn't realize it at first, Sam sensed the presence of the symbiote almost immediately. Only her exhaustion and her acute need for the comfort and assumed safety of her friend's embrace made her stay as long as she did.

Without warning, the distraught woman abruptly pulled back, fixing him with accusing green eyes.

"Is this how Anubis finally plans to destroy me?" she asked, trying her best to hide once more behind the Diana persona.

"You sense the symbiote, don't you?" Jack said, finally catching on. "It's not what you think, Sam," he said softly, willing her to understand.

"Then what is it?" she asked, her demanding tone belying the deep despair she felt. This creature had used her name. It was over.

OoOoOo

A/N: I've corrected the spelling of Selmak's name. It helped to see it correct in several reviews.

I've also found this stories supplies some answers to a couple of issues that were mysteries to me in season 8 : i.e. how Ba'al came to be working under Anubis and how Selmak fell ill.

I hope that this whole thing doesn't portray Anubis et. al. as _unbelievably_ stupid. Part of me thinks that the plot is something the Goa'uld we knew and loved might fall for.

Please continue to review! thanks so much for your interest.


	6. Chapter 6 I've Missed You

"_You sense the symbiote, don't you?" Jack said, finally catching on. "It's not what you think, Sam," he said softly, willing her to understand._

"_Then what is it?" she asked, her demanding tone belying the deep despair she felt. This creature had used her name. It was over.

* * *

_

CHAPTER SIX: I'VE MISSED YOU

Sam pulled away. Dejectedly, she withdrew to the farthest corner of the small cell, as far away as possible from the man she'd once known as Jack O'Neill.

To her dismay, he calmly followed her. No bellowing, no flashing eyes, only a slow, gentle stride reminiscent of her friend. As he approached, she glared at him, unsure of what to do next. He only came closer, standing within inches of her face. Holding her eyes with his own, he reached out tentatively, his hand softly touching her cold softness of her face. Without meaning to, she leaned into his touch. How she'd hoped Jack would come for her! But this wasn't Jack, she reminded herself. It was something else.

With that stark reality in mind, she pulled away yet again. Of course this time, there was nowhere to go; her back was literally to the wall.

"What do you want?' she said simply, hoping to keep her wits about her.

"I'm here to take you home," Jack said on a whisper.

He saw her eyes close and watched as she leaned into the wall. Slowly, deliberately she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the hard floor. He followed her again, his movement stopping when he was once more eye level with the women he'd risked everything to save.

"Sam, it's me," he said, watching her in profile, while she did her best to turn away from him. Breathing deeply to calm herself, she stared blankly at the far corner of the small cell.

Finally, she relented and turned towards him. He saw the tears streaking her face and the pools of liquid pain she was still trying to hold back.

"I miss him," she said plaintively. "But you're not him. I'm not sure what you are, but you're not him."

Jack O'Neill had never seen his second-in-command give up. He'd never known Samantha Carter to surrender to despair. But now, he recognized the emotion writ large in her eyes and in the flatness of her voice. He couldn't let her stay in the dark pit he knew all too well.

"You're right. I'm host to a symbiote, one you know quite well," he said, bowing his head in a gesture she'd come to associate with her father. When the familiar face looked up, his dark eyes flashed. Sam was startled, not so much by the sudden Goa'uld-like blast of light as by the warmth she saw in those eyes once they'd returned to normal.

"Samantha, I am Selmak," an unfamiliar, deep voice said solemnly. "This was the only way."

Sam heard the distorted voice, muted as it was. She looked at its source in confusion. Another trick; why would Jack be host to Selmak? The Tok'ra would never force himself on Jack and Jack would certainly never ….

"It was the only way to gain access to this cell, General O'Neill's only hope of saving you."

"You can't expect me to believe this," she said.

"I have just told you, it was his only hope of saving the woman he loves," Selmak persisted.

The comment escaped Jack O'Neill's lips before he could censor his new found companion. As he studied Carter trying to process what she'd heard, an unfamiliar look of bewilderment crossed her tired, worn, exotic face. She had no idea what to make of that particular revelation. Why would a Goa'uld care to deceive her like this? _What did they know? _She wondered.

Swallowing her troubled emotions, Sam questioned the supposed Tok'ra, "If you _are_ Selmak, where is my father? What's happened to him?"

Relieved his friend's daughter was considering the possibility of his true identity, Selmak explained, "Jacob is well, Samantha. He knew O'Neill would have a better chance of succeeding in this mission."

"But if this is true, you're captured also. How does that do us any good?" Sam asked.

She was surprised to see O'Neill's shoulders shrug and his eyes twitch in discomfort.

Then Selmak continued, "General O'Neill is really quite annoying when he chooses to be, Samantha. He is insisting on telling you the escape plan in his own way. If you'll excuse me, I'll let you talk with him. Perhaps he will be easier to live with after that."

Again the deep head nod and when Carter met the brown eyes of her friend once more, it was Jack's voice that greeted her, accompanied by his trademark smirk.

"He thinks I'm annoying?" he quipped. Then under his breath "For cryin' out loud, _who _is in _who's_ body?"

The frail, raven-haired Samantha Carter looked at the man in wonder. Hope clawed at her heart, demanding to be let in. Her lips instinctively began to curl upward in a slight smile. No, she wouldn't let herself be taken in, she couldn't. But then again, when would a Goa'uld _ever_ talk like that? Still, uncertain of the truth, she looked at him again and found him studying her as well.

"Listen to me, Colonel. There's a way out, but you'll have to trust me. Selmak and I will do whatever it takes. We need you to work with us. Will you do that or are you going to sit here and give up?"

If this wasn't Jack it was sure as hell pretty damned close. Against her better judgment, the hard lines of her face softened and she inhaled deeply, unexpectedly treated to the strong masculine scent she'd always associated with the General. Tentatively, her hand trembling ever so slightly, she reached out to touch him. Her eyes roamed his face looking for any hint that this was no longer the same man she knew. All she found was the marvelously handsome, care worn face of the man she'd started to love long ago. The hand not roving its way through his naturally unruly hair suddenly caught her sob as emotion overwhelmed her yet again. Jack gingerly gathered her into his arms, yearning to comfort her.

"Is it really you?" she whispered.

"None other, Carter," he said, working mightily to keep his bearings as she pressed into him, surrendering to the truth of his presence. As much as he wanted to soothe and comfort her, giving free rein to his feelings, he understood this was not the time. They were far from being safe. He needed to keep his focus.

"Okay, now look at me," Jack said, suddenly all business. "Colonel, what's your condition?"

With Jack holding her at arms' length, Sam tried to pull herself together. Drawing what strength she could from her commanding officer, she shared what she knew of her rather pathetic physical condition.

"I think I have a couple broken ribs, Sir, along with various contusions and lacerations. Everything hurts, but other than that, I'm good to go," she said, managing a slight smile.

"Colonel, here's the plan, such as it is," Jack began. "Anubis and Ba'al believe I've been taken by the Camulus symbiote."

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah," he replied, "I know. The thought of that particular snake being in my head is pretty disgusting. But that's the cover. Camulus took me and escaped from the SGC. I was supposed to be his offering to Anubis. Instead, the ship crash landed, his host was killed and poor me, I happened to be the only available body, as luck would have it, conveniently restrained at the time."

"So… this …?" She asked, her hand tenderly skimming over the wound to his neck."

"Self inflicted, had to look good, Carter," he said glibly. "Selmak, you know, believes in the friendly, give me a kiss approach," he said, trying to laugh off his obvious discomfort.

"It is you, isn't it? You and Selmak, you did this… for me," she said, her fatigue and relief finally catching up with her, as she half heartedly tried to suppress laughter at Jack's pathetic attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, like I was trying to tell you, Carter. You gonna be able to focus here?"

"Yes, Sir," she said sharply, still taking in the enormity of what he'd risked for her. "What do I do?"

"You continue to play Diana."

"But Anubis, I'm sure he knows by now I'm not really Goa'uld," she protested. "It's taken to long for me to heal from some of the sessions."

Jack winced at her reference to ongoing torture during the past weeks; he felt Selmak recoil from the image as well.

"We'll have to fix that," he said. "Carter, remember the background your father gave you on Diana? Her relationship with Camulus was … involved."

"They were lovers. I remember. I didn't think that was important …."

"It's important _now_, Carter. See, that's why I think Anubis believes I can turn you around and get you to fix that reanimation thingy".

"I don't think I can fix it, Sir," she said.

'Not important, Carter. It's the promise that's gonna get us both out of here alive," he said. "It's not going to be easy."

"When is it ever, Sir?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue

"_I don't think I can fix it, Sir," she said._

'_Not important, Carter. It's the promise that's gonna get us both out of here alive," he said. "It's not going to be easy."_

"_When is it ever, Sir?"

* * *

_

CHAPTER 7: RESCUE

Their reunion was interrupted all too soon as Ba'al loudly opened the door. Walking in uninvited, the ruthless Goa'uld took in the sight of two lovers huddled together in the corner of the cell. _Little do they know_, Ba'al thought, _this is exactly what I have planned for them – life imprisonment for as long as I need them. _To Ba'al's way of thinking, neither traitor deserved any better.

As if they'd heard the plotting of his heart, "Diana and Camulus" turned to face Ba'al as one, their eyes flashing furiously.

"Ah, the love birds reunited," Ba'al observed sourly. "As much as I hate to break up this little tryst, Camulus has been summoned before Anubis. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now would we?"

Jack couldn't help but identify with the callous sarcasm in his favorite Goa'uld's voice.

"You are correct. Anubis is not to be kept waiting," the echoing voice, supposedly of Camulus, replied.

As Jack moved to get up off the floor, he felt Sam's hand gently restraining him. For a second he looked at her, his eyes catching the look of fear in her now green orbs. He didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice.

"Let go, woman! Have no fear; I will plead your case to Anubis. Perhaps you can buy back your life after all," he bellowed in Goa'uld-like style. Holding her eyes as tenderly as he could, with a look only she could see, O'Neill violently shook himself free of her grasp.

Pulling himself to his full height, half a head taller than Ba'al, Jack O'Neill nodded solemnly as he'd often observed his friend Teal'c doing. "Show me the way, my lord Ba'al," he said, the words of deference catching in his throat.

OoOoOo

An audience in Anubis' throne room was hardly a treat Jack O'Neill had ever imagined. Not without shackles and pain sticks, that is. Yet here he was, letting a Tok'ra symbiote speak for him and silently plotting strategy with a two-thousand-year-old parasitic being he didn't fully comprehend. To make things even more fun, his favorite scum-sucking snake, Ba'al, was there for good measure. Life sure wasn't boring!

"And you believe she knows how to repair the damage she caused?" Anubis asked, venomous anger pouring from his lips as he recalled the depth of betrayal he'd suffered. He'd allowed Diana access to his most prized possession, a secret Ancient technology only he controlled. More than anything he was angry with himself for being so gullible. Of course, no self-respecting superior being could acknowledge a lapse of judgment, so he would have to take it out on someone else.

"I know she can repair it, my lord," Selmak answered, maintaining the Camulus persona. "Diana has always been gifted with a fine appreciation of the science behind all of the technology we have gathered from conquered worlds and species."

"Yes, yes, her abilities have been legendary among our kind," Anubis grudgingly admitted. "But _will_ she do it; can she be trusted to reverse the damage to the reanimation matrix?"

"She will do it because I have asked her," Selmak replied in his best portrayal of the arrogantly confident god of war. "She will do it for me. I have told her my life will be forfeit if she does not."

"You are correct, Camulus, in that at least. If she does not succeed, both of your lives will be forfeit," Anubis assured him. "But know this: regardless of the outcome, she who has betrayed me will be severely punished. Should you attempt to oppose me on this, you too will reap the whirlwind."

"My lord, it goes without saying Diana should be punished in the worst imaginable way for her duplicity," the undercover Tok'ra symbiote agreed.

"You don't expect me to believe you would sanction the continued torture and murder of your consort," Anubis countered.

"I fear you do not understand, my lord," Selmak continued, keeping his voice as cold as he imagined Camulus' would have been. "Diana ran from me years ago; I despise her at this moment as much as either of you," he said, glancing surreptitiously at Ba'al whom Diana had framed for the sabotage. "I've been punishing her myself for years."

Ba'al chuckled evilly. Perhaps this pathetic Goa'uld would be worthy of some attention after all. "I will so enjoy observing your interaction with your mate, Camulus," he said. "I believe the humans say that love and hate are two sides of the same coin. Perhaps in this they speak the truth."

At that moment, Jack was acutely aware he and Selmak shared an opinion of the two creatures standing before them. And the opinion was far from complimentary.

"Tomorrow, Camulus, I want her ready to begin repairs tomorrow," Anubis bellowed in his most menacing tone.

"Yes, my lord," Selmak replied, putting as much conviction in his voice as possible. Then, remembering the weakened state he'd found Samantha in, he added, "However, I believe Diana will require medical care and improved conditions if she is to do her best work. After all, she must at least _believe_ her plight will improve if she cooperates." Selmak and Jack were hoping Sam could recover some of her strength for the escape attempt. That would never happen in the hell hole where they'd found her.

"And here I thought she would do it for your sake alone, Camulus. Indeed," Ba'al quipped, "she must be Goa'uld after all."

"So be it. Quarters will be provided for both of you," Anubis proclaimed. "However you will remain under close guard for the duration."

"But I am your faithful servant, my lord," Selmak/Camulus protested.

"That is yet to be seen. For your sake, I hope you speak the truth," Anubis warned.

"Follow me," one of Ba'al's Jaffa ordered.

"What about medical care?"

"That has puzzled me, Camulus. Diana is Goa'uld; why is it she does not heal more rapidly than she does?" Anubis inquired.

"Remember the punishment I've been meting out? I've been slowly poisoning the symbiote. Not enough to kill it, just enough to aggravate Diana, quite exquisitely I might add," the supposed voice of Camulus answered with barely concealed pride. "It's been … entertaining; she's never suspected."

OoOoOo

Jack was taken to a suite of rooms apparently set aside for honored guests of Anubis. Lavishly furnished, with deep carpet and brightly colored walls, the rooms were in stark contrast to the dark, damp, dingy cell where he'd found Sam. As he walked in, the door locking behind him, he was finally alone. Sitting down on the first available surface, he hung his head in his hands, taking a few deep breaths.

He'd known the Goa'uld to be cold heartless bastards, but listening to Selmak's words coming out of his mouth had been too much. Imagining a hatred so intense a creature would slowly torture the person he supposedly loved, was difficult, if not impossible.

"O'Neill, remember, what went on in that room sickens me as it does you," Selmak's voice spoke quietly in his head. "The Tok'ra broke off from the Goa'uld generations ago for that reason. The intensity of their hatred was unbearable. And it's passed on and amplified in each generation of symbiotes. It is that hatred which makes them the evil, irredeemable creatures they are, General O'Neill. Know that impersonating such a creature is as difficult for me as for you."

Jack thought his response, knowing Selmak would hear him instantaneously. So far this blending had been an experience quite different from the Kanaan fiasco. Pleasantly surprised by how well he and Selmak worked in concert, Jack realized this time he and "the snake" had the same objective, Sam's safety.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened slowly. In the doorway, he saw Sam, bedraggled and barely able to stand on her own. He knew immediately that Ba'al had taken glee in administering one final beating to the woman before surrendering her to her supposed lover and advocate. Approaching the door he reached out to take her from the Jaffa who'd helped her across the threshold.

Once both "Camulus and Diana" were inside the gilded cage, the door locked again from the outside. Jack had no doubt one or more guards patrolled the hallway. He doubted there was another exit. A thorough search of the rooms would have to wait until he'd cared for Sam.

Lowering her shivering form onto the ornate settee, he gently smoothed the long black hair back from her face, now dripping with cold sweat. He could see fresh blood marking her coveralls, presumably from the lashes of today's whipping. She looked up at him in silence, holding his eyes with her own. When she broke eye contact it was to close her eyes tightly against the intensity of the pain.

"Have you had any medical care at all, Sam?" he asked.

"Only once, some of the wounds had become infected. I think I was comatose before someone used the healing device. I don't really remember."

"Just so happens, Anubis gave me one of those things to take care of you. I've always wanted to make one of those babies work," Jack said, pretending childlike glee.

"Why? Why bother, he's only planning to kill me," she asked in the prematurely dead tone he remembered from the cell.

"Carter …" he said in a warning tone. "I thought we decided you weren't going to give up."

"Sorry, Sir," she said through clenched teeth, "too much pain right now."

"No, I'm the one's sorry, Sam," he said, his heart clenching to see her in such agony. "Let's take care of that, okay?"

As Jack stood over her, Sam settled back against the plush cushions. Watching the intense concentration on her devoted friend's face, she remembered anew the incredible sacrifice he'd made to be with her here. Her heart swelled with gratitude and love as she both saw and felt the warm glowing light that poured from the healing device. She breathed deeply, feeling the broken ribs knitting gently as she did so. The pain of today's flogging began to fade. Watching Jack's face, she saw his warm brown eyes open slowly. The glow of the alien device continued, but Jack was now more certain of his new found ability to operate it. His eyes locked with hers; the love and concern she saw in them rocked her carefully constructed walls. The tears that began to seep quietly from her eyes were no longer tears of pain.

Suddenly, it was over. The device appeared to shut off. Jack dropped to his knees next to the settee.

"Better?" he asked gently.

"Much, thank you," Sam replied softly, caressing his face gratefully with her misty eyes.

"You're crying … what?" Jack asked, confused.

Sam looked at him steadily. Jack recognized that look. No words were needed. They'd always conveyed their carefully guarded feelings with their eyes and this moment was no exception. Besides, there were no words to adequately convey what either of them felt at this time, in this place.

In lieu of words, Jack O'Neill got up, found a spot next to the woman he'd risked everything for, and gathered her into his arms.

Silently, Selmak wondered whether the Goa'uld would ever comprehend the true meaning of love.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all for your continued interest. If you're confused as to who is speaking when, just wait till Sam starts speaking as Diana again!

Please push the little button to review. Your comments mean a great deal!


	8. Chapter 8 The Play's the Thing

_In lieu of words, Jack O'Neill got up, found a spot next to the woman he'd risked everything for, and gathered her into his arms. _

_Silently, Selmak wondered whether the Goa'uld would ever comprehend the true meaning of love.

* * *

_

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE PLAY'S THE THING

She slept like a baby. Content, safe, peaceful in the arms of the one man she trusted implicitly. For the first time in weeks, she felt nearly human. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope. After all, he was here. Reluctantly, she acknowledged to herself just how much Jack O'Neill meant to her. He was so much more than her friend or her commanding officer. Not that she'd ever be able to tell him in so many words, but still. Lying this way, tucked in his arms, his head balanced precariously above her own, she felt …happy.

As she gradually shifted and slowly opened her eyes, Sam realized Jack was awake as well. How she wished they could stay like this, just a little longer. Maybe if she pretended she was still asleep…

"You've got roots, Carter," Jack muttered softly in her hair, intentionally breaking the spell.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, snuggling deeper into his warmth.

"You know, roots," he said. "Those things women get a few weeks after they dye their hair. Only yours are blond. We should probably do something about that before they trot us off to see Anubis today."

Reluctantly, realizing what he was trying to do, she pulled back far enough to see his face. "And how do you suggest we do that, Sir?"

"Bet we could find a black Magic Marker around here somewhere, Carter," he quipped with a barely suppressed smirk.

Without warning, a soft smile burst into a full-fledged megawatt Carter grin. Jack could swear he saw the real Carter under all the semi-permanent makeup and the god-awful hair. And before she realized what she was doing, Sam burst into an undignified fit of laughter. It was just so absurd. He could always do that for her -- lighten her spirits in troubled, perilous times.

"No?" he asked, feigning hurt feelings.

"No, Sir," she answered, moving off the settee in one fluid movement. The ease with which she could now change position would have been impossible just last night. "Thank you again, Sir," she said.

"What? The marker idea? Think nothing of it Carter, I'd do the same for Teal'c."

Sam smiled softly and shook her head. "Does this jail come with a washroom, Sir?" she asked, craving a hot shower and change of clothes.

"Around the corner, ladies first," he said. "I'm gonna check out our digs, see what I can find."

OoOoOo

Feeling much better after an abbreviated shower, Sam came out to find clean Goa'uld- like clothing waiting for her in the sleeping area. What she wouldn't give for a shapeless pair of BDUs right now! The last thing she wanted was to expose everything she owned to the men who'd tortured her over the past two months. Then again, for a little while more at least, she was Diana, an uninhibited alien creature, clearly used to flaunting her sexuality.

So she went along, donning the deeply pigmented silky robes, low cut to the extreme and fitting her all too snugly in the most revealing places.

Jack had also dressed for the occasion. As she came out to meet him, she thought he actually looked quite dashing, in an Arabian Nights sort of way. By his sharp intake of breath, Sam could tell he found her outfit ….well … interesting.

"I have one question, Sir," she said. "Why is it that male Goa'uld get to maintain their dignity with robes that … cover everything, while the women have to …you know, look like… this?" she asked, sheepishly gesturing toward herself.

"Sounds like a question for Teal'c, Carter," Jack answered lightly. "Selmak says even he can't explain why Anise always walks around like she does. Anyway, that's enough wardrobe discussion. There's food in the dining area; I think we'd better eat and come up with a plan to get the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir," she agreed. It was time for business. Their only hope of survival would be the professional skills and human instincts that had brought them this far. Everything else would have to wait. As always, Sam and Jack would have to wait.

Jack made it to the dining area first. From what he could tell, no one had entered the suite of rooms since they'd been locked in last night. He supposed that was a good thing, they had some privacy. But he knew that wouldn't last. They'd need to make the most of the time they had.

"Diana," he called, waiting for Sam's response. When she looked at him, she seemed confused, her response definitely delayed.

"Won't due, you need to answer to the name," he stated matter-of-factly, in full command mode. "You need to _be_ her. From now on, that's who you are, Diana. Understood?"

Bringing over a beverage that resembled and tasted like coffee, along with a plate of fruit and rolls that had been provided, Sam nodded. "You're right. But when we're alone?"

"Yes, even then, _Diana_," Jack said. "And remember," the undercover symbiote added with a pronounced snarl, "we are not exactly a happily-ever-after couple."

"Selmak?" she asked, reassuring herself that her father's companion was actually the one inhabiting Jack.

"Yes, Diana," the symbiote responded. "This charade will be much more difficult for you. You need to carry off the impersonation on your own; then again that's what you were doing before you were discovered. But now you must address your friend as you would a less than sympathetic Goa'uld. And see him as less than attractive. You and I have a very complicated relationship, Diana."

"Is that so?" she said, once more using the voice amplifier Janet had installed under her skin.

"Absolutely," Jack replied in his own voice. "Remember, the only reason you were free to impersonate Diana?"

"You mean that Camulus had already killed her."

"Exactly.

"And no one missed her."

"I don't want to think about exactly what he did with her, but I'm assuming she wasn't findable. I'm not impersonating a very pleasant creature," he said. "Think we can pull this off, _Diana_?"

"Pretend we're lovers? No problem, Sir," she said in even tone. "Treat each other like Goa'uld? That's another story altogether."

"Yeah, it is," he replied. "Hey, does this coffee taste funny?"

Sam simply smiled, remembering how her father had given up coffee for Selmak.

OoOoOo

Later that morning, 'Diana and Camulus' were escorted to Anubis' throne room. It was a far from friendly meeting, intended to intimidate Diana into cooperation. If the pre-eminent Goa'uld dictator expected this 'Diana' to be meek and cooperative, he was in store for a big surprise.

"Ah, my dear," Anubis began, "you are looking quite lovely. These robes are far more becoming than the prison garb you'd been wearing. I do so hope you choose to remain in my good graces. I would regret seeing you in such pitiful straights again."

Though she wanted to beat him senseless, Sam swallowed her anger and played her role. Bowing deeply, she began "My lord Anubis, I am most grateful you are allowing me to reverse my ill-conceived sabotage."

"You _will_ work to reverse the damage you've done," he replied, ignored the fawning attempts to win sympathy, a strategy he'd come to expect from his Goa'uld underlings. "I will see results. If I do not, both you and Camulus will forfeit your lives."

"And if I succeed, what happens then my lord?" Diana asked defiantly. "Life as a prisoner is hardly worth the effort."

Anubis' scarred, less than attractive visage, attempted a smirk at the comment, marveling at the audacity of his prisoner. "Excellent work will lead to an appropriate reward, including your freedom of course."

"And how do we know that you will keep your word, my lord?" she pressed.

With that Camulus came up from behind Diana and grabbed her by the shoulders, "No more," he shouted. "You must not provoke our lord Anubis. You are truly an ungrateful woman!" Diana turned to glare at Camulus, her eyes flashing. In the background, Ba'al watched with amusement, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"You are the reason for my sabotage, Camulus," Diana spat accusingly. "Your incessant disrespect and dismissal of my abilities, you had no idea what I was truly capable of doing. Now you and the most powerful of all Goa'uld have seen my genius. Whatever happens to me, I am fulfilled. I will not be forgotten. My contributions to science, my understandings of the universe will be the thing of legend among our kind…"

"Enough!" Anubis bellowed. "You would have me believe that your sabotage is the result of this petty squabble between the two of you? That for this, you have plundered the greatest Goa'uld army of all time, withstood weeks of torture at my hands and now provoke me yet again?" Despite his anger, Anubis recognized the typical narcissistic bickering he knew often occurred between Goa'uld consorts. To his way of thinking, it was an indication of the ambition and self absorption which plagued his race.

Diana regarded the half-ascended, now rapidly deteriorating Goa'uld with more than a little disdain. "Perhaps this is petty to you, my lord Anubis, but I have much to prove to this one," she said with barely concealed fury, clearly indicating her supposed consort. "However," she said, adopting a calmer tone, "that must be set aside for the time being. The repairs will require my complete attention and they shall have it. When do I begin?"

"You will begin immediately!" Anubis insisted. "Both of you will be taken to my most advanced laboratory. You will remain there under guard until the damage is repaired."

"But my lord, I do not wish for Camulus to be present and I do not require a guard," Diana protested.

Anubis walked over to where the feuding, dysfunctional (even by Goa'uld standards) couple stood, his simmering anger writ large over his distorted features.

"I believe you wish to continue to live, my dear. That being the case, you will follow my directions as I have given them. If your results do not please me, that laboratory will become the place of your death," Anubis said. He waited briefly for his prisoner's capitulation, signaled by a slight silent nod of her head. Then, "As for you, Camulus, be certain your consort performs her task. If she does not, you shall have the honor of lying with her in death through all eternity."

Without further ado, the feuding lovers were escorted to the primary laboratory where they would be confined until Diana reversed her sabotage. 'Camulus' quickened his pace to catch up with 'Diana'. Pulling alongside her, he whispered, "There has to be a way out of here".

She replied just as quietly, "I'm sure there is. I'm thinking, Sir."

_When isn't Carter thinking?_ Jack thought to Selmak. It was just a matter of time now.

* * *

A/N: I don't think we ever saw actual interaction between a Goa'uld "couple", but I was thinking they wouldn't exactly be a happily ever after story. What did you think of 'Diana and Camulus? 

Please continue to review; hearing from you makes my day!!


	9. Chapter 9 Research and Development

'_Camulus' quickened his pace to catch up with 'Diana'. Pulling along side her, he whispered, "There has to be a way out of here"._

_She replied just as quietly, "I'm sure there is. I'm thinking, Sir." _

_'When isn't Carter thinking?' Jack thought to Selmak. It was just a matter of time now.

* * *

_

CHAPTER NINE: RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT

Before they were summoned to Anubis, Jack and Sam had taken the better part of two hours debating the best strategies for escape. Chances of success were slim. After all, they were prisoners in a fortress belonging to the most powerful Goa'uld in the known universe, a location guarded inside and out by large numbers of Jaffa and a few of the still functioning and deadly Kull warriors. Without weapons, without backup, options were limited. They needed a diversion on a grand scale, one that could neutralize a majority if not all of the guards, allowing 'Diana and Camulus' to slip out undetected. It was a tall order, even for people who'd saved Earth more times than they cared to remember.

Then again the team included Sam Carter, a brilliant scientist who'd managed to disable Anubis' pride and joy a few short weeks ago. And sure enough, it wasn't long before Sam got _that_ look in her unfamiliar green eyes. It was the very familiar Carter look that said, '_This might just work, Sir'._

Part of the bickering Anubis had observed between 'Diana and Camulus' in the throne room was a reflection of the two officers' disagreement about the course of action Sam had proposed. In her logical, scientific mind, she'd reasoned that the compound most readily available to them would likely be the very one she'd used to sabotage the Super Soldiers. After all, since Anubis was demanding she reverse the damage, she would need access to the original formula. Little did Anubis realize what he'd salvaged from her original lab work was hardly the _original _formula, but one of a variety of permutations of the symbiote poison initially developed by the Tokra some years back. In the process of tweaking it to specifically target the Kull warriors without murdering innocent Jaffa, Anise had demonstrated a variety of possible alterations to the formula and Sam had familiarized herself with all of them before leaving the SGC.

There was only one problem with using any variant of the symbiote poison in a large scale manner. Whether she engineered it to kill or temporarily incapacitate, it would affect Jack/Selmak in the same way it would affect any of the other Goa'uld who were exposed. Jack had told her to go ahead with the plan; assuming she could develop a formula to temporarily incapacitate, he insisted he and Selmak would find a way out later. She'd been furious with him. How could he imagine she would leave him behind after all he'd risked for her? She wasn't going home without him and she could care less if General O'Neill ordered her to do it. Wouldn't be the first time she'd disobeyed his orders.

Then Sam had suggested the idea of a vaccine.

OoOoO

Under guard, 'Diana and Camulus' walked most of the way to Anubis' medical laboratory in silence. Sam was talking silently to herself, mentally rehearsing scientific formulas while Jack, despite his better instincts, was talking with Selmak

Selmak began, 'Y_ou know Anubis has no intention of letting either of you out of here alive. You must do what it takes to accomplish the mission objective, regardless of the consequences.'_

'_Now you sound like a certain Air Force General I know,'_ Jack quipped silently in his head. '_You sure Jacob didn't stow away in here somewhere?'_

'_I have spent more than four years in the constant company of Jacob Carter,' _Selmak replied. '_His thoughts, feelings and, most of all, his love for his daughter have become a part of me.'_

'_Okay, so what are you trying to tell me, Selmak?'_

'_We must convince Samantha to use the formula, whether or not she can develop an effective vaccine. It will allow her the time she needs to reach the gate.'_

'_She'll never do it,' _his host answered.

'_Then we must persuade her or do it ourselves.'_

Jack silently thought his agreement. He wanted Sam safe, no matter what happened to him. Apparently, Selmak felt the same way.

OoOoOo

They entered the research area flanked by two Jaffa armed with staff weapons.

This was Anubis' newest facility, constructed to his specifications after the Kull warrior fiasco. Bright, shining, cold and sterile, the large, mostly white and silver facility appeared untested, yet it was filled with every imaginable chemical and piece of equipment known to one Samantha Carter. In addition to research materials and equipment, the space was outfitted with two visible cameras and microphones. From Anubis' parting instructions it was clear their discussions and movements in the laboratory would be closely observed. They'd have to depend on the largely non-verbal communication that had served them so well over the years.

As the woman believed to be the foremost scientific mind of the Goa'uld entered the room, she made it her business to survey the facility, going from table to table, taking an inventory of the available supplies. It wasn't long before the masquerading Tauri had located the basic materials she needed. As she deliberately handed these to 'Camulus', one of the Jaffa loudly interrupted her.

"You must get to work," he insisted.

"What I _must_ do is truly none of your concern, Jaffa," she replied. "But if you _must_ know, I _must_ see what materials are available in order to complete my task. _Then_ I will begin," she said, her eyes flashing as she fixed him with a Goa'uld-like look of arrogant superiority.

The offending Jaffa backed off; his companion left the room altogether, presumably keeping watch at the door. Jack regarded his second appreciatively.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see," Jack quipped in Sam's ear. "How much longer before you know if we have what we need?"

"It's here," she replied briefly.

As expected, Anubis had provided a sample of the offending compound, extracted from the damaged warriors. Clearly he hoped 'Diana' could alter it in a way that would reverse the damage.

Of course Sam had no intention of reversing the damage. Instead, she hoped that by changing one amino acid in the compound's protein sequence, she could produce a substance which would temporarily disable symbiote and host. Then all she needed to do was develop an effective vaccine. No matter what Jack/Selmak said, there was no way she was leaving them behind. Problem was, all of this would take time and Anubis was apparently not in a patient mood. Seems he'd allowed them no more than a twenty-four hour window in which to accomplish their task. It would have to do. A year's worth of research and development in twenty-four hours flat? She'd tackled harder assignments. Hadn't she?

With little if any useful skills as a research assistant, Jack busied himself doing what he did best, scouting the lab thoroughly, searching in particular for the most accessible ventilation ducts, access to weapons or explosives or the existence of anything large enough to take out their immense Jaffa guard.

'Teal'c on steroids,' Jack thought to Selmak. He was rewarded by a silent chuckle from the only Tok'ra he knew with a sense of humor.

After his initial walk through, Jack tried to pass the time constructively, but found it difficult to sit or stand still. As Camulus, he tried to make conversation with the Jaffa guard. That didn't work so well; the bewildered Jaffa looked at him as if he were insane. Then he started with the trademark O'Neill pacing. That was driving Selmak out of his mind.

'O'Neill, help Sam,' Selmak encouraged.

'Me? Oh no, I failed chemistry, for crying out loud!' Jack thought back.

'I didn't, my friend,' the symbiote answered simply.

Finally taking the hint, Jack walked over to the lab area where Sam had been hard at work for the past two hours. So intent she was his approach went unnoticed. Only as he whispered "need any help" did she look up briefly.

Regarding Jack with a quizzical expression, she said, "Only if you have a degree in Biochemistry."

"In that case, Samantha," Selmak replied, "I believe I can be of some help."

OoOoOo

The next twenty hours passed quickly as 'Diana and Camulus' worked non-stop. Periods of compatible, tension free lab work were punctuated by outbursts 'Camulus' believed necessary to maintain his cover as Goa'uld. If nothing else, his periodic bellowing kept the guard entertained while giving Sam a gigantic headache. With less than three hours remaining, it was clear to Selmak that Jacob's daughter had synthesized exactly the compound they needed to incapacitate their keepers.

"You're done, Sam", Jack whispered, hoping she'd bring this to conclusion without wasting time on the vaccine. Even Jack wasn't ready for the withering look she threw his way.

Eyes blazing, she said simply and softly, "_Nearly_ done, yes; the rest is easy."

And for Sam, it was. Over the course of the past twenty hours, exhausted, worried and with a splitting headache she blamed on her commanding officer, she'd managed to discover the key to the vaccine as she synthesized the compound itself. While Anubis and his cronies believed she was putting the finishing touches on the answer to their problem, she was finalizing plans for their escape.

OoOoOo

An hour before their deadline, Sam looked up from the work bench, towards the central camera.

Proudly, she announced, "I have completed the process my lord. It is ready for testing."

"Testing?" Anubis queried through the communication system.

"Yes. I've designed this compound to be administered by injection, making its dispersal more easily controlled. It is ready to be tested on a trial subject to rule out any negative side effects."

"Indeed, Diana. I have no intention of loosing more of my drones to the work of your hands," Anubis replied.

Diana/Sam bowed her head in mock deference. "I suggest we use Camulus for our experiment. After all, he is of no real use to either of us. If he does not die, you can rest assured your drones will not be harmed."

Listening in the background of the throne room, Ba'al roared with laughter. It was perhaps the ultimate humiliation for Camulus, he thought, and for Jack O'Neill as well. Meanwhile, Anubis, who had no sense of humor, perverted or otherwise, accepted the suggestion as a foregone conclusion.

"So be it. Hold him!" he commanded the Jaffa guard.

Jack made an initial show of resisting the larger man. But within seconds he found himself in a choke hold, while Diana/Sam administered the "test dose". Vaccine administered.

Though bellowing loudly when released, threatening to dismember the Jaffa who had dared to lay hands on a god, the reluctant volunteer showed no ill effects from the injection.

"Well done," Anubis said flatly. "We will begin the repairs immediately. Prepare yourselves for transport to the reanimation facility within the next few moments."

It was now or never. Jack/Camulus embarked on the performance of his life, loudly taunting Sam/Diana about the credit she was claiming for formulas he claimed originated with his scientists. With little more provocation, she slapped him loudly across the face. Not to be outdone, 'Camulus' grabbed 'Diana' by the shoulders, shaking her and shoving her against the wall.

"Stop! Now!" the Jaffa guard yelled at the top of his voice. Though he'd had more than enough of these two, he believed his master might still have need of them. With that thought in mind, he laid down his weapon and went to separate them.

Jack was ready for him. As the Jaffa approached from behind, Jack connected with a well placed elbow to the man's midsection. It was enough to throw the guard off balance, giving Jack the upper hand. In one fluid movement, the SGC commander turned round and pushed the guard away from Sam, freeing her to complete her part of the plan.

As the two men battled, Sam broke two vials of the new symbiote sedative. One was thrown in the direction of the fighting men, the second, larger container directly into the largest of the three air vents. With three other vials safely packed inside a satchel, she grabbed the abandoned staff weapon just as the second guard came through the door. They had no more than seconds before reinforcements would descend upon them. If the sedative didn't work, they were dead.

The slightly smaller Jaffa entered in time to witness his brother succumb to the sedative. As he primed his staff to fire, Sam, weapon in hand, blasted it from his grasp. By then the sedative had taken effect and the second Jaffa joined the first in what would be a long, uneventful sleep.

"It works," Jack said calmly.

"Let's get out of here, Sir," Sam countered, tossing him one of the staff weapons.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

With that the two exited the lab. They'd heard the tell tale sound of marching Jaffa just seconds ago, yet now, all was eerily silent. Cautiously, weapons primed, they rounded the first corner of the hallway, only to see at least a dozen of Ba'al's Jaffa guard lying still, completely incapacitated.

"How long are they out Carter?"

"I'd say twelve hours or so, Sir," she answered. "Should give us more than enough time."

"Good job, as always," he said, as they ran through the hallways of the facility, rapidly approaching the outside doorway. Once outside, Jack continued, "Only one problem I can see Carter, he said, raising the staff over his head as they made their way to the dense vegetation that would lead them to the Gate.

"What's that sir?"

"I hate these things! I want my P-90!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your interest thus far in the story; the reviews are so appreciated and have been giving me ideas for the concluding chapters.

Only two more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Homecoming

"_Good job, as always," he said, as they ran through the hallways of the facility, rapidly approaching the outside doorway. Once outside, Jack continued, "Only one problem I can see Carter, he said, raising the staff over his head as they made their way to the dense vegetation that would lead them to the Gate._

"_What's that sir?"_

"_I hate these things! I want my P-90!"

* * *

_

HOMECOMING

Ninety percent of the planet Tartarus was covered in dense tropical vegetation. This natural topography was a convenient cover for the two escapees from Anubis' fortress as they made their way to the Stargate and freedom..

They'd been running for nearly an hour, their progress slowed considerably by the same thick underbrush that muffled the sound of their passing. Sam had noticed her muscles gradually tightening and the fatigue settling over her during the past few minutes. After all, she was hardly in shape after two months of forced inactivity. Finally, her attention wavering, she caught her foot in the underbrush, sending her crashing flat on her face.

Jack heard the commotion just behind him and turned, staff aimed and ready. Where he expected to see a surviving super soldier closing in on Sam's position, he found the woman he'd come to rescue face down on the ground and frightfully still.

"Sam," he called softly, reaching her almost immediately. As he lowered himself to the ground he could tell she was breathing and breathed his own sigh of relief. When she moved slightly, he helped her sit up; he could see she was struggling.

"Sorry, Sir. I don't think anything's broken; I'm just clumsy… and tired," she said, her voice carrying a note of discouragement.

"Can't imagine why Carter. You haven't slept in the past twenty-four and we've just run about five miles. Why would you be tired?" he countered.

Sam smiled wanly at his attempt to make her weakness understandable.

"Let's rest a few, Sam. Can't be more than 5 clicks away now," he said, pointing toward the east.

"No, Sir," she answered brusquely. "You know we need to get moving, I'll be fine"

"No, Sir? He questioned as his second pulled herself off the ground under her own power. "Next I know you'll be slapping me in the face again."

"Sorry, Sir," Sam said, the good soldier in her wincing at the thought of striking a superior officer. Jack could swear he saw her blush even under the dark makeup.

"Alright then, we're good to go?"

"Yes, Sir."

The next hour's run was grueling, punctuated by annoying stings of small insects and the stifling heat of the Tartarus suns. Then at long last they reached the tree line. The Stargate was within their reach.

Stopping at the end of the underbrush, still securely hidden from prying eyes, the exhausted Air Force officers hunkered down to check out their surroundings. Using his miniature spyglass, Jack O'Neill discovered exactly what he had feared, a well guarded gate.

"Wonder if it's always such a popular spot or if they're expecting visitors?" He quipped.

"Do you think someone called to warn them?"

"It's certainly a possibility, Carter. The sedative couldn't have made it all the way through the compound simultaneously," he said, stating the obvious. "And they were watching our every move on cable."

"What now?"

"We go home and we take out as many of them as we need to in order to get there."

In a well practiced rhythm, finely choreographed over the past eight years, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter broke for the gate. Coming out of the protective wall of dense vegetation into the open green landscape, they felt the full strength of the suns beating upon them. They spoke to each other without words, Jack already having signaled the number of enemy combatants and their positions to his second before leaving their cover.

The five Jaffa Jack had spotted from their hiding place were stationed up close to the gate and apparently on alert. Currently, the men were facing away from the crouching escapees who silently made their way to a large boulder less than one hundred meters from the gate. Reaching that interim destination, the two seasoned combat officers pulled in behind security of the rough outcropping of rock and proceeded to plan their next move. With few words and tightly controlled emotions, they came up firing.

Jack and Sam took the first two Jaffa by surprise. Staff weapon blasts rang out from both sides disturbing the quiet atmosphere around the gate and lending an overpowering acrid odor of carbon and blood to the immediate vicinity of the gate. The remaining Jaffa took cover behind the steps of the stargate and the DHD. Jack and Sam knew this could be a long standoff, one they could not win, unless they hit upon a distraction and soon.

"The sedative, give me one of the vials, Sam," Jack ordered.

Sam had been pleasantly surprised to witness the rapid dissemination of the symbiote sedative back at the lab. Though she'd created a very high potency, easily aerosolized compound, she hadn't dared hope it would have permeated the hallways of the fortress as quickly as it had. Fortunately, the laboratory's ventilation system had been central to the entire facility, adding favorably to the drug's dispersal rate. She knew it wouldn't be as easy out in the open.

"In an open area, Sir, the effects are unpredictable. We've got to get it close enough," she protested.

"I'll get it close enough. Give me the vial, Carter. Now!"

Reluctantly, Sam Carter, hardly looking the part of a battle hardened soldier in her silken gown and long black hair, obeyed orders, handing her CO one of the requested vials.

"Cover me," he shouted, seconds before dashing into the open, inches behind her cover fire.

Jack weaved in and out, deftly avoiding the clumsy fire of the three staff weapons trained on him. Sam's relentless fire succeeded in drawing some of the blasts in her direction, allowing the dodging runner to make his way within a few meters of the gate.

Realizing the one Jaffa still concentrating on him had him clearly in his sights, Jack knew time was up. With all his might, he hurled the vial toward the gate hoping it would do the trick. Once it left his hand, Jack hit the deck, but not before a blast tore into his left shoulder.

From her cover, Sam watched in horror. Fighting her instinct to run into the open to help Jack, she continued to fire at the enemy from her protected position. Believing the female Goa'uld was the only remaining combatant, the Jaffa, having been ordered to take her out, moved forward. In mere seconds of reaching the area where the vial had shattered, the three men collapsed and drifted into unconsciousness.

Sam wasted no time running to Jack's side at that point. Barely conscious and in a great deal of pain, his shoulder a bloody pulp, he'd managed to turn himself to look at Sam.

"Go home, Colonel, that's an order," he said in a frighteningly weak voice.

"We're both going, Sir. Now get up and let me help you!" Sam protested in her own best command voice.

From her tone, Jack knew it was pointless to argue; besides he didn't have the strength. With Sam's help, he dragged himself to his feet, and draping his good arm around the shoulders of his second, leaned heavily on her as she half dragged him the remaining distance to the gate.

When they reached the DHD, Sam gently lowered her CO to the ground while she punched in the symbols that would bring them home. By now, their suspicions of more trouble were confirmed: she could hear the calls of a second group of Jaffa breaking the tree line and coming towards them. As the gate engaged, she looked at Jack, now crumpled at her feet.

"Sir, we've got to go!" There was no response. Understandably the man had finally succumbed to the pain and blood loss, drifting into unconsciousness. She had to get him through the gate. She wasn't leaving without him, but dragging his dead weight all the way up with steps to the gate would take more time than they had.

"Selmak, damn it, do something!" she screamed, shaking Jack's limp body.

Sure enough, at the invocation of her father's companion, the general's eyes opened with a telltale flash.

"Help me," the deep, sonorous voice commanded.

Under Selmak's power, Jack O'Neill's body was able to offer enough assistance for Samantha Carter to successfully pull him most of the way up the steps to the gate. By the top, even Selmak failed, leaving Sam to pull Jack through the shimmering event horizon with the last ounce of her own strength.

Sam gave herself over to the power of the wormhole, trusting that when she returned to awareness they would be safe.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Remember, Jack wasn't exactly following orders when he went after Sam. Wonder what the reception will be for the returnees? Final chapter up soon.

Please push the little button to review.


	11. Chapter 11 The Way Things Are

A/N: As I start the final chapter for this story, please know how grateful I am to everyone who has taken time to read the story in the past few weeks. Special thanks to the reviewers, you've been so encouraging and successfully pointed out possible problems (special kudos there to janissima!) or possibilities for the plot. Hope you enjoy the final part.

OoOoOo

Last time_: Sam gave herself over to the power of the wormhole, trusting that when she returned to awareness they would be safe. _

THE WAY THINGS ARE

Fortunately, Jack had remembered to share the gate address for P3X-907 before he'd so unceremoniously left Sam to her own devices. By the time they arrived on 907 Jack was still out cold. Sam sat by the side of gate, Jack's head nestled in her lap, attempting to summon the energy needed to move the next few feet to the DHD.

On this barren, desolate planet, claimed as a place of refuge by the Tok'ra, Selmak and Jack had boarded the cargo ship that brought them to Tartarus only a few days earlier. Knowing that Anubis would have found and confiscated anything useful they'd brought with them, Jack had wisely buried the GDO just to the side of the DHD.

Its location had been the last piece of information he'd conveyed to Sam. Now all she had to do was drag herself as far as the DHD to unbury it and dial home. Under other circumstances, piece of cake, but right now, different story. Gently tugging Jack to the side of the gate, out of harm's way, she stood on trembling legs, preparing to make her way down to the DHD. Before she could go very far, she felt something grasp her hand from behind.

"Sam, wait," Jack's voice called to her.

Turning around to see her wounded friend conscious and looking up at her, Sam sat back down by his side, her hand still held firmly in his.

"Hey, welcome back," she said, fighting off her own fatigue and flashing him a wan smile. "How are you?"

"Selmak's working on it. Pain's a lot better," Jack replied.

"Well let's get you home and have Janet give him a hand," she said.

"Wait … need to tell you now," he said haltingly, obviously still in pain. "I may be in the brig for awhile when we get back."

"No, Sir. We'll work something out," she insisted. "They'll have to understand."

Too tired to argue, Jack nodded weakly. "Want you to understand … whatever happens …it was worth it, Sam."

That's all Jack O'Neill needed to say, that and her name, the given name he so seldom used.

"I know," she answered, her eyes holding his for as long as she dared. To say more would make the next few days, years even, impossible.

Jack was the first to break eye contact, clearing his throat and taking charge in as much as he was able. "Okay then, Carter. First off, I want you to promise me something."

"What's that, Sir?" she asked, having no idea what he might ask.

"When we get home, lose the hair and the make-up," he answered teasingly.

Smiling, Sam nodded her head and awaited the real instructions she knew were coming.

"At the foot of the DHD, one to two feet down, that's where I had Teal'c bury the GDO," General O'Neill stated. "Get us home, Colonel."

"Yes, sir," Sam answered, knowing without a doubt it was time to return to the old roles. With a sadness that reminded her of their time as Jonah and Therah, she made her way to the DHD and did what was necessary to get them home.

She listened to the reassuring clinking sound of the chevrons falling into place and the familiar wooshing sound as the gate opened. She input her IDC and made her way back up the steps, where she took hold of Jack once more and finally pulled him home.

OoOoOo

Seconds later, two bedraggled Air Force officers, dressed audaciously as Goa'uld, stumbled through the Tauri gate.

Their welcoming committee consisted of a squadron of armed airmen dispatched to defend the gate from the "unauthorized off-world activation" (Sam's codes had been locked out weeks ago) along with a team of medics anticipating the worst.

Jack and Selmak were unconscious mere seconds after exiting the gate. Sam Carter walked through shakily with her eyes open, dragging Jack O'Neill behind her. She managed a brief look at the P-90s trained on them before taking one deep breath and falling to the grill work by Jack's side. The medics were on them almost instantly, with Janet barking orders and gurneys readied to bring them both to the infirmary.

Jacob met them as they left the gate room. He hadn't been prepared for the surge of emotion he felt seeing both of them unconscious and unable to tell him what had happened. Yet from the hurried statements of the medics he realized Sam was relatively uninjured and Jack's injuries were not life threatening. There was much for which to be grateful. All manner of things were about to change for him and for those he loved.

OoOoOo

"I know he disobeyed orders, Sir. I'm not disputing that," the interim head of the SGC asserted as he continued a high pressure phone conversation with his superior. "I'm simply trying to point out the extenuating circumstances behind General O'Neill's decision."

"George, I'm not sure knowing Jack O'Neill has 'feelings' for his second-in- command really improves my opinion of the man's actions," Henry Hayes countered in a strong, less than forgiving tone.

"Mr. President, I hope you understand that given their long term friendship and working relationship, there was no way General O'Neill could leave Colonel Carter out there, knowing she might still be alive."

"I like O'Neill, George. And I appreciate his contributions. But he's a trusted officer who abandoned a leadership position critical to the security of this nation, of this planet. I can't ignore that."

"He didn't exactly abandon it, Sir," Hammond attempted to clarify. "I was on base within five minutes of his departure. Jack set it up that way. From what I'm told he was informed that I'd entered the base before he dialed the gate."

"So you're telling me you were involved in this 'conspiracy', George?" President Hayes asked.

George Hammond didn't sweat. Cool, calm, collected, he'd managed to get through many a crisis in his military career that would have ruined lesser men. But he'd never had the President of the United States directly take him to task. No matter how good a friend Jack O'Neill had become over the years, he owed him for this one.

With a deep breath, Major General Hammond did his best to mollify his Commander-in-Chief. Eventually, his efforts were rewarded.

"How are they, George?" President Hayes asked a few moments later, showing the first sign of relenting in his initial intent of pursuing court martial charges against one AWOL Brigadier General.

Hammond breathed a sigh of relief; concern was an improvement over outrage. Henry Hayes was a reasonable man, after all.

"Colonel Carter is understandably exhausted and has been sleeping since her return. General O'Neill suffered a serious injury attempting to the reach the gate and has been in surgery for the past hour or so."

"Prognosis?"

"Full recovery, Sir, aided of course by the presence of the Tok'ra symbiote, Selmak."

"I still have a hard time understanding how that works, George. For the moment, I'm just glad it does," Hayes admitted. "And you said the symbiote will be returned to its original host, retired General Carter, the Colonel's father?"

"That's right, Mr. President."

Henry Hayes knew he was in over his head. His first assessment of the Stargate program when he'd taken office over a year ago left him breathless. Still today, when faced with the stressors these officers faced on a day to day basis, he had no idea what he would do in their positions. Be that as it may, O'Neill's actions constituted dereliction of duty and could not be ignored.

OoOoOo

Nearly six hours after their escape from Tartarus, Jack O'Neill drifted back to consciousness. He'd been out of surgery less than an hour. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was alone with his own thoughts. At first, this was a strange sensation; after nearly a week in the constant company of Selmak, the silence was … well … different …almost lonely.

Raising his eyes, he realized he was not alone after all. There was Sam, almost looking like her old self. Gone were the hair extensions, most of the make-up and a great deal of the hair coloring. Granted she wasn't exactly looking her normal, blond haired, peaches and cream complexioned self, but close. Best of all the green contacts were a thing of the past. The blue eyes he loved so much were staring back at him.

"Sorry, Sir," she began, catching him looking at the hair. "They used permanent color and its going to take awhile to wash out completely. How are you?"

Jack thought for a few moments before he could find words to describe his current situation. "I'm… sad … a little…quiet in here," he said, pointing to his head

"Strange, isn't it?" Sam acknowledged, remembering all too clearly her own feelings of loss when Jolinar died.

"Yeah, strange," Jack said wistfully. "You know, the old guy wasn't so bad. I was getting to like him," he added. "Good sense of humor, too."

"Dad said that about Selmak a lot," Sam replied. "Plus he knows biochemistry."

"There's that," Jack said with noticeable discomfort. "Is he okay, back with your dad and all?"

"Yes, while you were under anesthesia, Selmak left and returned to Dad," Sam replied, wanting to reassure him. "They both seem to be doing well."

Jack nodded silently, still overwhelmed by the mixed emotions flooding him. "Anything else I should know?"

"You're not in the brig, Sir," Sam said, informing him of the obvious.

"Yeah, what's up with that? They short on space or something? Siler and his crew raid the kitchen again?" he quipped.

"No Jack. Actually, Selmak and I just helped George talk the President out of kicking your ass," a new arrival announced.

Jack took his eyes off Sam long enough to look towards the infirmary door. There he found Jacob Carter, smiling at him in an unmistakably paternalistic fashion.

"Really, no ass-kicking?" he asked.

"Really, Jack," Jacob answered. "In fact, he's thinking of promoting you."

Both Jack and Sam looked at Jacob Carter incredulously. "Come again," Jack said.

"That's right, Jack," called George Hammond, arriving to stand alongside his old friend. "I'm retiring and President Hayes has tapped you to succeed me as Head of Homeworld Security."

"General Hammond, Sir," Jack said, "excuse me, but what's the catch?"

"No catch, Jack. Accept the promotion or face court martial," Jacob clarified.

"Jacob …," Jack began in his slow, trying to patient, tone, "I may not be the smartest guy around, but that doesn't make a lot of sense."

"It's simple really, Jack," Jacob Carter explained with a gentle smile. "If George and Sam will excuse us, Selmak and I would like to explain it to you in private."

Sam looked at her father quizzically, then at General Hammond. Though relieved Jack would escape court martial, the promotion they mentioned would take him far away from her and SG1. _What was really going on here_? She wondered.

"Alright, Jacob," Hammond replied, "I'll take Sam for some coffee. See you in a bit. Good luck, both of you."

George Hammond signaled the mildly confused, slightly concerned Sam Carter; they exited the infirmary together without further ado, Sam obeying the orders of a superior officer.

"So … we're alone, Jacob," Jack flippantly stated the obvious. "What's going on?"

Jacob pulled a chair up to Jack's bed, took a deep breath and began.

"I've always had an idea how I wanted my daughter to be loved. Like any father, I wanted Sam to have someone who adored her, would do anything to protect her and appreciated all of her incredible gifts. Again, like most fathers, nobody was ever good enough for my little girl. You know what I'm getting at, Jack?"

"No, Jacob. Can't say that I do," Jack answered, wondering if Selmak's presence had caused him permanent brain damage.

"When Selmak returned, I saw it in his mind, that kind of love, the love I want for Sam.

He brought me that image from his time with you." Jacob paused slightly, actually struggling to compose himself. "I like to think I loved Sam's mother like that."

"Jacob … you can't believe everything Selmak says," Jack suggested, really uncomfortable and wishing Janet would come in with one of her big needles to get him out of this.

"Jack," Jacob intoned in his best General voice. "Selmak didn't talk you to death about this because he didn't think it was his place. But it is mine. I want Sam to be happy."

"Jacob…maybe you don't understand, but … there are regulations …"

"Jack, shut up and listen to me for a minute! Can you do that?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Okay, listen. George and I convinced the President you should be as far away from Sam as possible, that's why the move to Washington."

"Jacob," Jack interrupted in his own assertive tone now. "Sometimes, I'm not really smart about things, but now I'm really confused. So does President Hayes trust me to do the job or not. If he does, why is he taking me away from the SGC?"

Jacob nodded slowly and when he looked at Jack once more, iSelmak had taken charge of the conversation.

"Because I told him to, General O'Neill," the sonorous Tok'ra voice answered.

"You told him to… I don't get it."

"O'Neill, it worked out this time. You and Sam both came home safely and the mission was accomplished. We may not be so fortunate the next time you choose to go off to save the woman you love."

OoOoOo

Less than an hour after his very interesting conversation with Jacob and Selmak, Jack was in his base quarters, packing a few personal items and getting ready to leave the base for home.

He was still in shock; Jacob, Selmak _and _President Hayes knew about his feelings for Carter. After years of carefully pushing the feelings down, denying he felt anything more than friendship and camaraderie, that treacherous Tok'ra had betrayed him. He didn't know whether to feel mortified or relieved.

In any case, he knew he should talk with Sam. Then again, Jack O'Neill being Jack O'Neill that was easier said than done. Fortunately, Sam saved him the trouble. Her soft knock on the half-closed door to his quarters announced her opportune arrival.

"May I come in, Sir?"

"Carter, of course come on in," he said. "I was just on my way to see you," he lied.

"Really? That's good," she said, "because I was worried what might have happened after General Hammond and I left."

"Carter, I can handle myself with your father, you know."

"You know what I mean, Sir. The promotion, the move to Homeworld Security, did you find out what that was all about?"

"Yep, sure did, Carter. Your dad and Selmak left no doubt whatsoever."

Sam looked at him with the quizzical half smile and questioning eyes she had on those rare occasions she couldn't understand what was happening. Jack loved that look. Hey, he loved all her looks. After all, Selmak was right, he loved _her._

"Carter, you see, Selmak is a great guy, but apparently not the most discrete when it comes to sharing what he's learned about Jack O'Neill."

"Oh? What is it that he learned, Sir?"

Jack walked over to the door and closed it securely. Then he pulled out a chair for Sam and gestured for her to sit down.

"Seems when he was poking around in my head, he got the idea I was in love," he said, taking his own seat across from Sam.

"Really?"

"Yes, really Carter," Jack said, preparing himself for the final announcement. "And seems he couldn't wait to tell your father _and_ the President."

"Why would he want to do that, Sir?" Sam asked feigning total innocence. She knew she was starting to stare at him. "Who is it he thinks you're in love with, Sir?"

_She was torturing him. She was going to make him say it. After all these years, she wasn't giving him a way out, _he thought

"If you must know …" he stopped mid-sentence as he watched her face light up with the priceless Carter smile. _Maybe it would be okay after all_, he thought. "I love you, Carter. Have for a damn long time."

"I know, Jack," she said, her voice softening, her smile warm and gentle. Her voice caressed his name and she realized that it had been a long time coming. "Did you think I didn't know that you loved me?"

"Well, I haven't exactly said it out loud," he replied, daring to hope she might feel the same way.

"No need," she whispered, reaching out to take his hand in hers. Their eyes locked and there was no more doubt for either of them. For an incredible reason he couldn't fathom, Jack realized she loved him too.

"They're taking me out of your chain of command, Sam. Seems they don't think I can be objective anymore when it comes to you."

"That's good," she said softly.

"Good?"

"Yes, good," she affirmed. "It's time to change the way things are."

"Yes, it is," Jack replied, his face lit by a genuine smile and twinkling eyes. "So, join me for dinner?"

THE END

* * *

Final Author Notes: The last part is a little AU explanation for how Jack got moved to Homeworld. What happens next, I'll leave to your imagination.

It's been a pleasure writing this for you, looking forward to your final comments.


End file.
